Destiny Interrupted
by Lady Aran
Summary: "We are all bound by our experiences. They are the limits of our consciousness." Takes place before, during, and after Metroid: Other M, my take on Other M, that is.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid or its characters. Metroid is property of Nintendo. Thank you.

Title: Destiny Interrupted  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Adam Malkovich x Samus Aran  
Genre: Sci-Fi, Action/Adventure, Romance, AU  
Warnings: Language, Sexual situations  
Author's Notes: I'd like to dedicate this fic to the source of my inspiration, the wonderful JayRain and my awesome Beta, Colleentj. Without you guys, I never could have done this. I'd also like to thank the wonderful people at the Metroid Database Forum and Wikitroid for all the little bits and pieces of info I discovered that helped with this story in big ways.

* * *

Prologue

She was a girl with a constant chip on her shoulder and always with something to prove. She was also an enigma of sorts - nobody knew where she'd come from; she'd just shown up one day with a newly-pressed uniform and a look in her eyes that could burn through Denzium. The unknown girl had been assigned to Galactic Federation Army Platoon Fidelis, led by the celebrated General Adam Malkovich. Within a matter of days, the fledgling young girl quickly gained the nickname of "Adamantium Aran" because of how stubborn and confrontational she was. Of course, she hadn't been without provocation by the other Cadets. They often times mocked her for merely having a different anatomy than themselves - "a woman trying to make it in a man's world." And taunts of "Little Sammy" this or "Little Sammy" that didn't make matters any better. At which point, she would usually introduce them to her temper and deck them in the face. And it wasn't long before the Department of Disciplinary Affairs was familiar with her on a first name basis.

Which is where she found herself yet again, some five years after her arrival. It was the third time this week.

The young woman known as Samus Aran couldn't have been much taller than the average woman. Standard-issue Army fatigues consisting of a long olive drab-colored shirt, tucked and unbuttoned at the chest and waist, brown undershirt, pants striped with an uneven brown camouflage pattern, brown knee-high laced boots; black knee pads, fingerless "kid" gloves. A holster on her left thigh. Her blond hair, though short, was pulled back into a stumpy tail. Her eyes, green in color, always seemed to project the intensity of a thousand thunderstorms. But there was also something more about them. Something sad. Something tragic. Although nobody knew it, save for a select few, Samus had already seen much in her young life. Things most people only dreamed about. She had witnessed the stuff of nightmares. Murder, destruction, the Devil himself - it was therefore no wonder she often awoke in a cold sweat. On recommendation from her CO, Samus had once made a visit to the military psychologist on duty only a couple months after her arrival, but left shortly afterward when he attempted to prescribe her medication that would help her "relax". But she didn't need medication. She didn't need anything, or anyone. She could take care of herself.

And it was that _Fuck The World_ demeanor that had landed here once again. As she sat stone-faced outside of Disciplinary Chief Kane's office, her eyes never leaving the polished steel floor, Samus heard the sudden sounds of compressed air and footsteps. Glancing towards the open door, expecting to see Kane, Samus soon felt sheer vexation. It wasn't Kane, but the latest in a myriad line of victims, a grunt named James Mikkelson. A trace of relish curved a corner of her mouth at the sight of the right side of his face, which was bruised and swollen. In the wee hours of the morning, the moron had the balls to suggest that a "good fucking" would do her some good and help to loosen the permanent stick up her ass. And before he could gesture that she start off by pleasuring him, Samus threw her full weight into his face with her fist and sent him reeling to the ground.

Upon addressing him, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Feeling better yet, Needle Dick?"

James sat on the other side of the office, equally disgusted by Aran's presence. He was ready to spit nails.. "Suck it, Aran. Gonna make sure that pretty little ass of yours hangs for this one."

Samus crossed her arms and legs, disinterested in his lucid threat. Her voice mimicked her look of disinterest. "Oh really? And why is that? Because you have a small dick and can't believe a woman kicked your ass?"

"Bite me, Aran," James said through clenched teeth, his body posture suggesting agitation. That bitch sure knew how to push his buttons. And the buttons of every other person in the platoon for that matter.

But Aran wasn't done, and her voice adopted an almost mocking, infantile tone. " I'm sowwy wittle baby. Did I hurt you? Here, let momma make it all better." Samus puckered her lips teasingly.

James darted to his feet and took two big steps towards her. He pointed at her with extreme vexation. "You little whore - you're lucky you're a woman, otherwise I'd kick your ass myself!" he threatened.

For a moment, Samus felt her adrenaline rush. It was almost as if she actually _enjoyed_ fighting and confrontation. "Whatever you think would help your chances," she teased.

James drew his arm back like a bowstring and prepared to strike the diminutive but intimidating woman, her eyes taunting him. He would wipe that smug look off her face...had it not been for Kane's sudden arrival.

Somewhere in his mid-fifties to early sixties, Major General David Kane was also Chief of the Army's Department of Disciplinary Affairs. He had the reputation of being "by the book" in his disciplinary measures, which he based on the seriousness of the infraction, as well as how many times it had occurred in the past. It was no wonder, then, when Samus found herself thinking about what her punishment was to be this time. Would this be the incident that discharged her for good? Or would she catch the Chief in a good mood?

There was an authoritative sense of finality in his gruff voice. "That's quite enough, Corporal Mikkelson. You'd best drop and give me twenty reps!"

James stiffened before the salty, grey-haired superior. "Yes sir, Commander Kane, sir!"

As James began his twenty push-ups, Samus tauntingly counted aloud with him, "10...11...12..." And when he was done, she mockingly congratulated him. "Good job, James. You keep flexing those chicken wings and you may get to be as strong as me one of these days."

At this point, both of them were getting on the Major General's last nerve. This was the military, for god's sake, not grade school recess! "Enough! Both of you in my office, now!"

Samus glared at James and gestured toward the door. "Ladies first," she teased. Always one to push the boundaries was Adamantium Aran. For better, and for worse. But, mostly for worse.

Kane's warning was firm. "That's quite enough, Aran. You're in a big enough shit pickle as it stands. I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Disciplinary Chief Kane's office, although small, was typical of any high-ranking, highly respected military man. Numerous plaques and service awards hung on the back wall - as far as Samus could tell, Kane had been injured in combat numerous times, saved the life of a fellow soldier (more than once), and had served in various terrestrial and galactic campaigns throughout his extensive career. Framed pictures of his family and numerous documents (one of which was probably Samus' military file) lay scattered on his desk. Kane sat with his hands folded, eyes scanning over both Samus and James, who had the pleasure of sitting next to each other.

Then, his gaze turned to Samus, his voice sounding very matter-of-fact. " This is the third time this week, Aran. To say you practically live here would be an understatement. What's your excuse this time?"

He looked as if he were expecting some sort of explanation.

But Samus, as was true to her nature, would give him no satisfaction of the sort, confronting him with mild protest. "If I recall correctly, protocol explicitly states that sexual harassment is punishable by probation, demotion or discharge, does it not, Major General Kane, sir?"

"It does, Aran. But due to your..." he chose his words carefully, "history of unprovoked aggression, it is difficult to determine whether or not this instance was an act of self-defense or unprovoked aggression, given the lack of witnesses."

Her protest soon turned into agitation. "Lack of witnesses? Of course there were no witnesses - it was damn near 0330 when this happened! Corporal Mikkelson threatened to take me in the gym, what was I supposed to do? With all due respect, sir, I think you're making a mistake."

It was James' turn to gloat. "Save it, Aran. Looks like Daddy won't be able to save you this time."

Samus turned her head to glare at him. _'That smug bastard. Just wait until I run into him in the barracks - no point in letting his right eye get all the attention…'_

He'd made a blatant reference to the platonic relationship Samus and General Adam Malkovich shared. It had developed throughout the years, all the while causing a rift between Samus and the other members of her platoon. They didn't have to say anything; she could just tell they harbored feelings of jealousy towards her. And that's all it was, jealousy towards her. She was a natural at everything tasked to her. Her physical stamina and athleticism were unparalleled, she could dust a target with ease at a kilometer's distance without the assistance of computer-aided targeting, and her keen understanding of military tactics would have been an asset to any General. Thanks to these impressive skills, Samus had quickly risen to the rank of Sergeant First Class in just a few short years. Malkovich knew this - respected this - and because he knew this, he pushed her especially hard. He treated her no different than the men in the platoon - if asked to do thirty push-ups, she could easily do fifty or more; if asked to run the obstacle course within five minutes, she could easily complete it within three minutes. And the simple fact of the matter was, James and the other men within Aran's platoon envied the fact that she had managed to earn Malkovich's infinite respect.

"That will be another twenty reps, Corporal!" Kane said, growing ever flustered.

He turned his attention back to Samus. "At ease, Sergeant Aran. I understand your concerns, but I have no choice but to put you on an extended period of probation. My hands are tied." He shook his head slightly as if regretting his decision. Like Malkovich, Kane, too, hated to see such natural (or was it unnatural?) talent go to waste.

Samus paid no attention to James as he finished his twenty push-ups. The world had gotten sluggish and dark around her. After five years of dealing with harassment and general disrespect because she was a woman trying to make it in a "man's world", she had had enough. "Don't bother. I quit. I'm tired of this shit."

As she left Kane's office and began angrily down the hall, Samus felt like screaming. Quit was not a word the Chozo had taught her. And the only way she knew about it was from hearing the people around her say it prior to conceding defeat. To Samus, uttering that word might as well have meant she'd died. Never had she quit at anything, not even during her intense training with the Chozo as a child. She merely reached into the deepest recesses of her soul and pushed onward, knowing it was the only way she would ever be strong enough to avenge the deaths of her parents. Defeated, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

But a sudden, deep voice roused her from her wallowing. "Lady, what's troubling you?"

Only one person called her "Lady." From anyone else, using such a word would have made her blood boil. But the man behind the voice had made it sound dignified.

The calm voice of her Commanding Officer, Adam Malkovich. Looking professional as always, he was dressed in typical Federation Army formal dress, which consisted of a long military jacket with blue shoulders and arms with white chest and torso, which fell into a stubby triangle shape past the pelvic area; above the waist. The white section was clasped with three gold badges on either side. Around the neck area of the jacket was a gold, medallion-like clasp, with a gold rope curling to a single, circular red pin in the corner of the white chest area. On Malkovich's left breast were various medals and insignia, as well as his section ID. Pristine white slacks, gloves and boots completed his uniform.

Samus attempted to quickly hide her despair. "It's nothing, Commander. Really."

Her deadpanned tone told him everything, confirmed his suspicions. "You're on probation again, aren't you?" The question was more of a rhetorical one - of course he knew she had been put on probation again.

Damn him. She couldn't hide anything from him.

There was a tone of defeat in her voice. "...Kane didn't have absolute proof that Mikkelson harassed me, and used my record against me. It was over even before I walked in the door."

"Do you have anyone that could testify on your behalf, Samus? Someone who was there when it happened?"

"No. It happened during the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the gym to let off some steam. He must have followed me there."

Ever since the untimely death of Adam's younger brother, Ian, during a rescue mission several years ago, Samus had found it hard to get a good night's sleep, especially lately, due to reoccurring nightmares; today was the 3rd anniversary of his death. She could only imagine how Adam was dealing - or not dealing - with the loss of his younger brother.

Adam's rugged face contorted into concern beneath the black brim of his blue and white formal hat. He treated the next question with the utmost delicacy. "Samus...did he force himself on you in any way?"

Her voice reflected the privacy of the matter. "No, he didn't. He merely suggested it. I told Commander Kane that I was merely defending myself."

Though Adam was very aware of Samus' contentious and stubborn nature, he had no tolerance for the crude and lascivious behavior many of the men within the platoon shared when it came to the only female within the unit. It was almost like trying to teach a bunch of horny teenage boys about sexual education. Of course, Adam himself couldn't deny that Aran possessed a natural beauty, but she was also a woman, not a sex fantasy. Women were to be treated with dignity and respect, not as crude vehicles for ones sexual gratification. "Okay. Thank you for being so honest, Samus. I'll see what I can do. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm all right." she said simply, her words betraying the forbidden feelings that swirled in her heart. Her voice grew tender as her green eyes searched his face for any sign of repressed grief. "How are you holding up, Adam?"

He never had been very easy to read when it came to things that were bothering him. And it usually took a great deal of observing him before Samus could figure it out. He carried himself well and projected an unshakable presence, crafted in part from years of military service. But in her keen observation of him as of late, Samus could see the pain of loss behind his cold blue-grey eyes. She could see the repressed guilt, the tears; after all, it had been he who more or less sentenced his own baby brother to death in order to preserve the lives of the 300 members aboard the civilian spacecraft, _Lusitania_. The Federation Battleship_ VIXIV_ had been towing the civilian spacecraft with a malfunctioning drive unit attached. On Lieutenant General Malkovich's orders, younger brother Ian was sent aboard the civilian spacecraft and tasked with repairing the drive unit. Soon after, however, the drive unit went critical, and against Samus' desperate pleas to save him, Adam gave the command to disengage the malfunctioning drive unit with Ian still inside.

The incident had been one of bitter sweetness for Malkovich; he had lost his one and only family, but due to his actions, was also promoted to General within the Federation Army ranks.

As usual, Adam remained unreadable to his concerned friend and subordinate. Still, Samus could see evidence that the topic bothered him a great deal; a quick, uncomfortable sigh escaped him. "...I'm fine. I'm on my way to a meeting right now, but I'd like you to stop by my office at 1600 hours. We can talk more then, Samus."

She tried to remain distant from the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. "Okay. Thank you, Adam."

She calmly watched as Adam continued down the wide corridor.

* * *

The weathered black sandbag bobbed back and fourth and side to side, as small gloved hands laid into it with a flurry of punches. Sweat dripped down her face, her bangs stuck to her forehead. The sound of rapidly circulating blood pounded in her ears. Her toned arms ached. She'd been here for hours, punching the same sandbag, ever since coming out of Disciplinary Chief Kane's office and subsequent conversation with Adam. The gym, located in the basement of the domed Federation base, had been a sort of safe haven for her. Here, she was able to work through her frustration and anger. Here, she was able to live a normal life, away from the destiny the Chozo had placed before her. Here, she was no longer Samus Aran, Galactic Savior of Destiny. Here, she was merely Samus Aran, Fledgling Human Being.

Stopping to catch her breath, Samus wiped her face with the simple towel she'd kept around her shoulders then glanced at the small watch she wore around her wrist. It was nearly 1600 - or 4:00pm in civilian terms - and she was due to meet Adam very soon. She reluctantly lowered her fists and headed for the women's locker room. On the way there, however, she accidentally bumped into fellow platoon member, Anthony Higgs. A beast of a man, Higgs was thickly muscled, dark-skinned, and towered over most everyone he came across. Though he looked imposing, Higgs was anything but to those who knew him. Like the rest of him, his heart was not lacking in size. And his jovial nature and combat prowess had made him popular with many within the Federation.

His voice, naturally deep and husky, was generally concerned. "Hey, Princess. Are you okay? I didn't see you there," he apologized while wiping his face with a towel.

And, he was the only one who could call Samus "Princess" and get away with it without getting his head bashed in. Like Adam, Anthony had made it sound dignified, regardless of her less-than-favorable opinion of such a word.

"Hi, Anthony. I'm all right." Samus replied behind heavy breathing before taking a quick swig of water from her bottle.

Anthony crossed his thickly muscled arms and relaxed his posture. He looked like he was trying to hide a smile. "So...I heard you claimed another victim today? What happened this time?"

Though he would never admit it, he always enjoyed listening to his feisty friend's latest hostile encounter.

Samus wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'll tell you later. I have to be getting to a meeting with Commander Malkovich pretty soon."

"Hey, no problem, Princess. Can't keep the Commander waiting. I'll see you later. And Samus..."

She turned to face him.

His voice, though deep in his throat, conveyed playful banter as he grinned. "You control yourself, you hear?"

Samus smiled. "I'll try. Later Anthony."

As she continued into the women's locker room to take a quick shower, Samus soon wondered just what Anthony had been referring to. Had he been referring to her temper, or her feelings towards the Commander?

* * *

After a quick shower, Samus arrived outside of Malkovich's office at exactly 1600 hours and was immediately given clearance to enter the large office suite. His large office suite was a testament to his modest personality - there were no medals or other accolades to be found on the bare steel walls. And strangely, no pictures of family - save for one on his desk depicting a snapshot of Ian posing with a less-than-thrilled Samus - could be found anywhere. A simple bookshelf carved into the sidewall closest to his desk held a few of his favorite (but rarely read) literary works and a simple sculpture. To say Adam was a modest soul would be an understatement. Though he was celebrated far and wide as a military genius, Adam Malkovich considered himself nothing of the sort. If anything, he thought the only reason he was so celebrated is because he knew of nothing else to do with his life. It was merely a job, an existence. He could - and very much did - amass all the medals and accolades the military had to offer, and knew it would be nothing but short-lived satisfaction. Adam stood at the large window, his hands behind his back, just silently staring out at the unbelievable panoramic view of the city.

Not wanting to disturb his period of quiet reflection, Samus walked cautiously to his desk, her body posture tense and rigid. She was nervous. She'd never actually been inside of Malkovich's office before. Sitting, she watched him intensely as he turned to face her from the window as if suddenly sensing her presence, then proceeded to walk back to his desk and take a seat.

Adam placed his hat on the glass-topped desk. Short hair the color of a raven, with a single cluster of bangs extending just above his brow. Intense, steel blue-grey eyes. His face, statuesque in form, was rugged and possessed a strong jawline and just the slightest indentation in his chin. The few - no doubt stress-induced - wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes suggested he was aged somewhere his mid thirties. There was an air of dignity and level-headedness about him that made Samus want to relax just a bit, if she could that is.

His voice was one of courtesy as he addressed his guest. "Thank you for coming, Samus. At ease. I asked you here because I believe a one-on-one discussion in order."

Samus remained stiff as a board, her eyes never leaving those of her superior. "I'm fine, really."

Adam gently pushed the issue. "Relax, Lady."

_'Fuck it, why fight when I cannot win,_' Samus mused to herself and allowed her shoulders to slump back into the soft leather chair and crossed her arms.

Adam took immediate note of her posture and defensive stance. "That's still not relaxed, Aran." he noted.

Samus suddenly grew defensive, her voice filled with sarcasm and impatience. "Well what would you like me to do, Commander? Lie on the floor and go to sleep? Can we just hurry up and get this over with?"

Nothing. Just that same intense look in his eyes.

Afterwards, she felt bad for biting his head off. A frustrated sigh escaped her. "...I'm sorry Adam. You didn't deserve that. I've just been under a lot of pressure lately. What did you want to talk about?"

Adam sat back in the fine leather chair. "This, Samus. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. How can you expect to fit in here if you're always defensive all the time?"

She grew contentious again in light of his criticism. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I am not a dog - I do not aim to please."

Adam hunched over his desk. His eyes probed her. It was a never ending cycle of assumption and outrage with her. A vicious cycle he hoped to end with one honest question. "There you go again, getting defensive at the slightest impulse. I do not expect blind obedience from you. I was merely stating an observation. I'm going to get straight to the point - what is it that you truly want in life, Samus?"

Samus wore a look of perplexity as she brushed the blonde fringe from her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

Adam's blue-gray eyes looked right through her. "An honest one. Because I gather it sure as hell isn't this. Though you have proven yourself immensely over the years, I can't help but think you're miserable here, and have been since you arrived. Why engage in something that makes you feel absolutely miserable?"

She could feel his eyes probing the deepest recesses of her mind, where she kept the tragic fragments of her life under mental lock and key. It was an awful place, but one she fought with every single day. She always felt like she'd never be strong enough to confront such a darkness. And so to counter-act this fear, Aran erected a facade of intimidation, which she wore like a mask. But behind this mask was a wandering, tormented young woman who simply wanted to feel normal, to act normal, and to live a normal life free of the nightmares of her past. Growing uncomfortable, Samus soon felt her natural "flight" response kick in and excused herself and began for the door. Though there would come a day when she would eventually have to confront her demons, today was not that day.

But Malkovich, the sly bastard he was, had locked the office door from a keypad underneath his desk.

"Open the door, Malkovich!" she growled.

Adam leaned back into the fine leather office chair and spoke to the angry woman with calm insistence. "I can't do that, Samus. Not yet. You're angry, and if I let you leave while angry, I'm afraid you will do something you'll later regret. I'm sorry."

Frustrated, Samus punched the door. She could feel the walls, and fear, closing in around her. But not due to Adam. Deep down, she knew he was only trying to help. It was over the task he'd set out before her. Never had she opened up in the way he wanted her to. The Chozo had not been keen on the whole concept of opening up to ones thoughts and emotions. Even as benevolent as they were, they believed such things to be dangerous to a warrior. They had raised her as such, going so far as to infuse her with their blood in hopes that she would one day become some sort of Galactic Savior and lead the galaxy on a path to justice and truth. Though she couldn't deny feeling comfortable around Adam, he'd just asked her to do the impossible.

She pressed a hand against the door. As helpless and afraid as she was feeling, she knew she had to push onward and look within herself. "I..." Samus closed her eyes. "don't know what I want. Either in this life or any other. I feel…lost. " she confessed. She could feel her cheeks turning red and quickly retracted her statement - the mask was back on. "…Who am I kidding? This is stupid!"

Adam's voice turned welcoming and open. He had to keep pushing her. "Don't be afraid, Samus. Right now, I'm just Adam. I'm not your CO, but your friend and confidant. Just relax and talk to me."

His open and honest plea tugged gently at Aran's heart. Perhaps if she opened up, it would help to relieve the fury that raged within her. "...I just want to be normal, be a complete person. I didn't ask to be raised by the Chozo. I didn't ask to be infused with their blood. I didn't ask to be some kind of destined savior of the universe…" She felt her anger suddenly rise as the painful memories seeped to the surface of her consciousness. "And because of them and Ridley and those goddamned Space Pirates, any chance of me ever having a normal life is next to nothing! Do you hear me Adam? Nothing!" Her rage and anger continued to flare as she spun around to face him. "And what the hell is the matter with you, sending your own brother to die?!"

As tears of frustration began to form in her eyes, Samus couldn't help but wonder what her adoptive "parents" would think if they seen her crying and being so vulnerable like this. Would they shun her away like everyone else had done? Would they continue to mold the perfect warrior in light of her humanity? Despite having raised her and taken care of her most basic needs, the bird-like Chozo had never been the most nurturing of bio-forms. Unlike humans, the concept of love and nurturing was simply alien to them. They simply couldn't understand. Had they even wanted to?

Adam attempted to reason with her. "Anger is a very underestimated emotion. But it is also one of the many things that make us human, Samus. And despite the efforts of the Chozo, that is still very much of who and what you still are."

His focus then turned to his dearly departed brother, and for a moment, it was as if Samus had turned the tables and forced him to confront his own demons.

Adam stood, and with his back to Samus, gazed out the window at the lively metropolis outside. His eyes fell closed as Ian flashed in his mind. Memories of Ian. Fond memories. Little Ian in soft pajamas, clutching his favorite teddy bear; Ian, the night of his twenty-first birthday. The amusing bouts of sibling rivalry. Vigorous games of football. It almost hurt Adam to think about it, knowing that all he had left to remember him by were warm memories of younger days. _'Brother…' _

His voice soon took on a sullen, almost mournful tone. "...It was a command I hoped I would never have to issue. In the back of my mind, I mentally prepared myself should that day ever come when I would have to put Ian in danger. And yet, it simply wasn't enough; it never is, no matter how much you think otherwise. When the time came to make a decision, I simply did what I thought was best given the dire situation. I believe Ian knew this, and had accepted his fate long before the incident - he understood the risks involved, and was simply doing what was asked of him. Had I not done this, neither of us would be standing here right now. "

It was the first time Adam had ever discussed the deadly incident with anyone. And Samus was honored to have been the one to act as his confidant. So much of their relationship was based on this very trust and understanding that had made it possible for them to open up in ways neither thought possible.

It was a decision that no one should ever have to make. Samus gulped back the tears, the lump in her throat. "Adam…I'm so sorry."

From Adam's position at the window, he turned to see Samus, still standing at the door, just looking at him with faint tears in her eyes. Like him, she was still trying to come to grips with the death of a comrade and a friend, the incident rushing back to her in vivid, agonizing detail. She remembered trying in futility to plead with Adam to allow her to go in to save Ian. But Adam stood firm. Looking back, Samus had finally come to accept the fact that Adam had indeed made the right decision, no matter how much it pained either of them.

Suddenly, Samus found herself compelled to approach the pained man at the window and wrap one arm around his body, Her heart skipped a beat as she searched for any sign of premeditated rejection, as Adam looked the type, similar to herself, to shun attachment and expressing of emotions, But after feeling nothing of the sort, Samus simply remained at his side and offered him - them - support.

Adam felt her small, but strong, hand upon his back and the gentle squeeze that followed on his shoulder. Heard the soft crunch of her leather glove. He soon relaxed beneath her touch of compassion. It was surprisingly warm and gentle like the rays of an autumn sun. She felt so unarguably real in this moment of silent reflection, just like the warmth in the pit of his stomach as his thoughts turned into frightening feelings of desire, the repercussions of which would be penultimate.

Samus turned her head, looking up at him in profile. Her question was one of unadulterated vulnerability. "Adam... What do you see when you look at me?"

Adam looked down to catch her glossy green eyes staring at him with anticipation; the feelings growing within him. Dangerous, primal urges to complete the half embrace they shared; to complete himself. Malkovich felt the breath catch in his throat. He swallowed hard. He was a hardened military veteran for heaven's sake - he'd seen the horrors of wars the universe over - nothing could phase him anymore! And yet, here he was, struggling to speak. "When I look at you... I see... a woman forged from the fires of tragedy. Yet she remains strong. Her will is impregnable. And her wrath is terrible."

Her fragrant scent intoxicated him as he struggled to keep himself in control. "…And yet, she remains real to those who manage to earn her trust. That's what I see when I look at you, Samus."

Her eyes no longer contained the intensity of a bottled-up thunderstorm, but the calmness of gentle ocean waves.

His name came breathless from her lips, the distance between their lips slowly closing, and the embrace becoming complete. Adam felt her head against his chest, digging into it for warmth, for security; her arms, though toned and strong, holding him with a gentleness that contradicted her contentious and icy nature; her heart, once icy and tormented, beating with life and warmth; his own arms shielding her - and himself - from any further pain or regret. Adam combed a gloved hand through Samus' thick blond hair before allowing it to rest at the back of her neck; slowly, he guided her head upwards to look at him. Their lips were now mere inches apart, eyes remaining locked on the subtle movements of one another.

Adam gazed at her longingly, the name of the woman before him coming breathless from his lips.

Alas, reality, as they both knew all too well, could be - and often was - a cruel bitch. And the distance between them soon increased.

"I can't, Adam. I'm sorry." Samus said as her thoughts betrayed her.

As much as he - no, they - wanted this, Adam felt an odd sense of relief wash over him. 'It would never work,' he thought to himself. After all, he was a thirty-something General in the Galactic Federation Army, and she was his twenty-one-year-old subordinate. It could never work - there were all types of regulations and protocol against this type of situation. Besides, that's all he needed was to have to deal with rumors that he was caught sleeping with his subordinate. And around here, rumors spread like wildfire. No, it was better to just let the feelings die off than to impulsively act upon them.

And yet despite this, Adam couldn't help but feel that another missed opportunity to save what he truly wanted had become just that, another missed opportunity, as Samus reluctantly brought her arms from around him. "Adam, thank you. For everything."

Once again, he felt that undeniable pain of loss pierce his heart as he watched Samus head for the door. "You're welcome, Samus. I'm always here if you need me. And...thank you."

Walking back to his desk to unlock the door, Adam soon sat at his desk and watched as Samus quietly left his presence, leaving him alone to contemplate the feelings still moving throughout his soul; about the inner conflict Ian's death had forced them both to confront. No longer did he feel burdened with overwhelming grief and pain - Samus had more or less reassured his troubled mind that he had in fact made the right call, no matter how difficult. With a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, she had all but mended his heart. As he sat at his desk, he began to wonder if the moment they had shared would ultimately affect Aran's life for the better - would she learn to relax and assimilate herself into the squad? Quit being so confrontational? Knowing her, probably not. And in some strange way, he found himself not wanting to change it for the world.

* * *

The complex was abuzz the next day with the rumor of yet another grunt not being up to snuff circulating amongst the soldiers. General Malkovich had learned early in his career to not pay attention to such things and simply went about his day of meetings and instructing the squad in their daily exercises. But when Samus hadn't shown up for Physical Training (or PT for short), Adam suddenly began to wonder if the grunt the soldiers had been talking about was in fact _"Adamantium Aran - Icy Bitch of Platoon Fidelis."_ And though he attempted to remain aloof on the matter, he simply couldn't deny that her welfare consumed him.

Later that same day, he checked the place she was known to frequent most, and still found no trace of her. It wasn't like her to miss squad exercises. It wasn't like her to just disappear on a whim.

Just where had she gone?

With the sun beginning its descent into the horizon, Adam made the trek back to his office suite after the last meeting of the day concerning the sudden increase in Space Pirate attacks on nearby planets, specifically Planet Zebes. Federation recon teams discovered that the Space Pirates were planning to turn the deserted planet into yet another base of operations. Once inside the quiet confines of his office, Adam placed his blue and white formal hat on the glass-topped desk and prepared to sit when he discovered a piece of paper on his desk, right next to the picture he kept. Picking up the note, he suddenly felt an air of foreboding as he read the letter to himself.

_"Adam, _

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you these past five years. I realize now that you were just trying to help me fit in. I was young and angry. I'm sorry. I realize now that I don't belong here. I don't know where I belong, just that my place in this universe is out there somewhere among the stars. I hope you understand. Thank you for believing in me when no one else would. _

_Sincerely, _  
_Lady"_

Placing the note back on his desk, Adam suddenly felt dead inside. Not anger. Not sadness. Just… dead. But at least he could take comfort in the fact that she now had a clear understanding of what she wanted in this life...or did she? Though he was protective of her, Adam knew he had to trust her and in her choice. As he reclined in the black leather chair, a sigh of exhaustion and regret escaped him, and he watched the traffic outside. Times like this, when all he wanted to do was forget, called a for a drink. Pulling out a bottle of 120 proof liquor, he poured himself a shot and reclined again.

He held the shot glass to the sky in a toast, a slight smile curving one side of his mouth. "No objections, right Lady?"

* * *

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 1: Trials and Tribulations

Part One: The Bottle Ship Incident  
Chapter 1: Trials and Tribulations  
-

Samus Aran awoke to the painful glow of fluorescent lights and the muffled sound of a female voice. Her head felt as if it were swimming. Her body felt weak. Hell, it even hurt to move her eyes as they scanned the rather small room awash in steel paneling. There were several monitors on the walls and an empty medical pod on the other side of the room. Various monitoring devices were fixed to her body, keeping track of her breathing, blood pressure and pulse rate. A breathing apparatus was strapped to her face. Through blurry eyes, Samus could make out the fuzzy form of a Medical Officer approaching her.

The weary hunter was slowly able to properly identify the Medical Officer. A female of average height, wearing the standard-issue uniform of the Navy's Fleet Trooper. Knowledgeable blue eyes, feminine jaw and facial features. Her voice was calm, yet full of relief as she examined the nodes attached to the hunter's body and carefully removed the breathing apparatus strapped to her face. "You're awake. Thank goodness. Samus, my name is Dr. Wells; you're inside Medlab Delta aboard the _G.F.S Olympus_. How are you feeling?"

Still groggy, it was all Samus could do to reply, "Like I'm going to be sick," as she tried to restrain her gag reflex.

Dr. Wells' eyes briefly skimmed over Samus's form before returning to the data pad she held in her hand. "That's normal considering how long you were in stasis. It'll pass soon. The good news is that your vital signs are stable. Quite an improvement over when you first arrived." With her free hand, Dr. Wells carefully removed the sensors attached to various points on Samus' torso.

Samus gave the other woman a look of perplexity as she worked. "…Out? How long was I out?"

Dr. Wells removed the last senor attached to Samus's wrist, then looked at her. "About two and a half months. According to the report your ship was found by a team of Federation Marines while on a training mission close to the remnants of the Planet Zebes; they found you unconscious and immediately brought you aboard."

Samus felt truly grateful, her voice warm with calm gratitude. "Be sure to give them my thanks, doctor."

Dr. Wells wore a gentle smile. "Of course." she replied as her eyes continued down to the long list of injuries the bounty hunter had sustained. "Especially considering this list of injuries. A fractured collar bone, several fractured ribs, lacerations and contusions, a bruised lung. It's amazing how well you've held up. To survive a battle like that... you must be truly remarkable."

Battle? Samus reached into her most recent past, hoping to remember, when the memory suddenly froze her heart. Mother Brain...she'd nearly died at the hands of the reborn Mother Brain, if it hadn't been for the Metroid Hatchling...

She had survived countless near-death battles over the years - scuffles with Ridley. Her Phazon doppelganger, Dark Samus. The Metroid Prime… Every one of them was fought with her trademark tenacity and spirit. But the battle with the reborn Mother Brain had all but brought her to her knees both mentally and physically. Mother Brain's power, savage in its existence, seemed unstoppable, her defenses impervious to anything Samus had at her disposal. As she sat back in the medical pod, Samus remembered feeling truly helpless for the first time in her life. Remembered the fear, the desperation. The notion that despite her power, she was still very much a mere mortal beneath the power of the Chozo. And she was to meet her end before the might of the Chozo-created Mother Brain. If that wasn't irony, then what was?

The memories of that heated battle came rushing back to her in vivid torrents. The Hunter felt her heart wrench as the sound of the Hatchling's final cry echoed in her mind. In a twist of fate, the sole survivor of the species she had been ordered to destroy had ultimately ended up saving her life.

Samus closed her eyes as they began to burn with the faint sensation of tears. The finality of it all struck her once again. Never again would she see the Hatchling. Never. In that moment, she realized with melancholy that yet another thing she'd grown close to had been so cruelly taken from her. It was enough to drive any normal person into a never-ending depression. But as she pushed the tears and pain back, Samus knew she could not change what happened to the Hatchling. _'What's done is done,'_ she said to herself. And yet, she couldn't let the thought go. She briefly recalled her childhood, and how the Chozo strove to sculpt her into the ultimate warrior. To become the ultimate warrior, she recalled, one must abstain from the dangerous bindings of attachment. It was the belief of the Chozo that "human" feelings of attachment would ultimately lead to ones destruction. And yet, she had broken that code by getting attached to the Hatchling. For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder what they would think of their War Machine turned Human Being.

Samus slowly brought her hand to within inches of her face and stared as if she were looking for something. She looked… different. Something was physically different about her. Glancing down at herself, Samus realized she was wearing a blue body suit adorned with pink Chozo symbols on the breast, left hand and back that faded in and out as she breathed. The suit was quite different from the usual leotard she was used to wearing beneath her armor, and yet felt oddly familiar as if it were a second skin.

"What is this?" she asked dully.

The Medical Officer beamed, "Just a little something the Science Department has been working on ever since you arrived. Apparently, your previous suit was so badly damaged that they had to modify it a great deal."

Dr. Wells began to remove the various sensors from Samus body while she looked herself over one last time. "Think you can stand?" asked Wells calmly.

Samus said nothing in reply. Instead, she merely stood on legs that felt weak and oddly heavy from the extended period of atrophy they had been in. The soles of her boots clicked against the steel floor as her new suit flexed under her movement.

Taking note of the look of concern on Samus's face, Dr. Wells issued calm reassurance. "Don't worry. The effect should wear off quickly once you resume regular ambulatory function "

Samus took a few moments to pace up and down the small room to rid her legs of the strange feeling, and was back to walking normally after only a few passes.

Pleased that the woman was now steady on her feet, Dr. Wells directed her to the Battery Test Area.

* * *

Next door, Samus stood in the center of the large room, looking up at the two scientists inside the control room. One of them, a man with wavy brown hair, glasses and freckles on his cheeks, began to speak. "Welcome, Samus. I'm Dr. Lawrence, and this is my colleague, Dr. Murphy. What you are wearing is a one-of-a-kind battle suit, a perfect marriage of Chozo and Federation technology. This is its thinnest layer of armor, which we call the Zero Suit, made from an extremely durable, yet flexible, mix of polymers and Talloric Alloy. While you are the most agile within the Zero Suit, you are also the most vulnerable as well. Be aware that your only defense while in the Zero Suit is a simple pistol able to shoot paralyzing shots of energy -"

"We call it the Paralyzer," interjected the stout Dr. Murphy in a nasal tone of voice.

Samus eyed the holster on her right thigh before returning her attention to the Science Officers.

Dr. Lawrence promptly continued. "Yes, quite. At any rate, be advised that the weapon is most powerful when fully charged. However, it is unable to inflict any type of severe damage; the weapon is merely meant for basic defense until proper weaponry is acquired. Which brings me to my next point…"

Samus interjected sharply. "Wait! Are you telling me that this pistol is all I have to defend myself with?! Are you guys fucking kidding me?" She was understandably angry, even a bit worried. After all, she was essentially a human tank while in within her Power Suit and its various armors. To go from that to nothing more than a skin tight bodysuit and a simple pistol had understandably rattled her to say the least.

Dr. Lawrence calmly reassured the flabbergasted woman. "While in the Zero Suit, yes. The Paralyzer will be all you have to protect yourself with. But I assure you, there is more to this suit than meets the eye, as my colleague here will explain. Dr. Murphy?"

There was a sense of eagerness in the portly man's voice. "The most fascinating thing about the Zero Suit is that it stores all of the data regarding your Power Suit within its fibers. To summon - and maintain - your Power Suit, however, requires that you remain in a state of intense mental focus. Go ahead and try it out, Samus."

Samus was skeptical to say the least, if only because she was more accustomed to Chozo technology as opposed to Federation technology. Samus squared her feet and crossed her arms out in front of her. She closed her eyes and began to focus. The Chozo symbols on her back and hand began to glow as her focus intensified, and soon, a blinding flash of light shot out from the Chozo symbol on her breast, shrouding her in tiny cubes, each one of them a fragment of her Power Suit. Within a matter of seconds, her Power Suit materialized over her body, with the helmet the last to appear. And her skepticism quickly turned into slight admiration over what the Federation was able to produce. It was something even the Chozo would be proud of.

Dr. Murphy smiled, pleased with her flawless execution. "That's exactly how it's done. You're quite the quick study."

Dr. Lawrence took over. "You will immediately notice that this version of your Power Suit has been slightly modified from the previous version; when you arrived here, your suit was heavily damaged. Though this new version is still very much a product of Chozo design, it is far lighter in terms of material and implemented with advanced Federation technology, namely a system that allows you to refill energy tanks and weapon systems using mental kinetic energy - a process we refer to as 'Concentration' - it works very similar to the way you just activated your Power Suit. It is designed to activate upon the detection of critically low energy reserves. You can also use it to simply resupply your missile system as well when your energy reserves are stable. This technology is still in its beta stage, but we hope to incorporate it into Federation Marine and Army Power Suits within the next few cycles."

"So I'm your guinea pig, is that it?" Samus deadpanned as she examined herself. Though this "new" version of her beloved suit still retained the overall look and feel of the original, it didn't feel quite as bulky as she remembered. It did feel a lot lighter, almost as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. Other than that, and the change mentioned by Dr. Lawrence however, she was pleased to see that it hadn't changed much. Though she would never let the Federation scientists see it, Samus was actually a bit excited over her redesigned suit despite her stoic expression.

Dr. Lawrence chuckled and adjusted his glasses, amused. "I wouldn't think of it that way, Samus. Think of it as being the first to usher in a new era of technology."

Samus, however, remained unmoved by his optimism. "…Right. So, now that you've briefed me on my new suit, is my Gunship ready?"

Dr. Murphy smiled. "Yes it is. But first, we would just like you to run through a quick exam to confirm that you are fit to proceed. I understand you're anxious to be on your way, but this should only take a few minutes. Shall we get started?"

Samus was put through a series of tests that measured her reflexes, accuracy and awareness, as well as testing out the suit's new recharge ability, while within the confines of her revamped Power Suit. As was true to her nature, the bounty hunter attained perfect marks on the test battery and was cleared to proceed to her awaiting Hunter-class Gunship.

Samus watched as Dr. Lawrence looked at her with a grin on his face and adjusted his glasses again. "Impressive as always, Aran. Looks like you're ready to go. You're wanted at Galactic Federation HQ. Proceed to Docking Bay Twelve."

Samus couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the grin plastered across his face suddenly made her feel a tad uneasy. Then again, she had never been a very trusting sort. But she did have a way of being able to read people, and right now, the look on the wavy-haired man's face was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Putting the uneasiness aside, Samus calmly walked out of the large room and proceeded down the tight corridor and exited the Infirmary.

Inside Docking Bay Twelve, Samus entered her Gunship and set her flight path for Galactic Federation Headquarters.

* * *

Samus stood within the large rotunda of the Galactic Federation Senate where she was to be questioned about the destruction of Planet Zebes. What's more, they wanted to question her in regards to the illegal transporting of the infant Metroid to the Ceres Space Colony. Present for the hearing was none other than the Chairman of the Galactic Federation himself. With a single pounding of his gavel, Chairman Keaton ordered the hearing to begin, but not before chastising the hunter about her choice of attire. "You will show this rotunda some respect and power down your armor immediately, Ms. Aran."

Begrudgingly, Samus defied the green-skinned alien. "No, thanks. I'm quite comfortable the way I am, Chairman."

The large hall soon erupted into a cacophony of astonishment and disgust as members began to talk amongst themselves. They knew well of Samus Aran's brash reputation, but never had they seen anyone show such disrespect to the Chairman of the Federation before. By refusing to comply with Chairman Keaton's request, it was almost as if Samus was challenging the entire Federation itself.

Chairman Keaton pounded his gavel with thunderous authority and instantly silenced the rotunda. His usually calm voice was now filled with hints of admonition. "Your reputation precedes you, Ms. Aran. If you do not comply with this order, I will have no choice but to find you guilty of contempt and terminate your contract."

It was a nice way of saying she would be thrown in jail and not get paid. Reluctantly, Samus powered down her armor and stood before the senate in her Zero Suit.

Satisfied, Chairman Keaton continued. "Ms. Aran, it is clear by your presence that you did in fact accomplish your mission to SR-388. But what isn't as clear is the reason behind the sudden destruction of Planet Zebes. However, we have reason to believe given your reputation that you were behind its demise. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Samus stood firm as her eyes shifted to Keaton with hints of contention. "Samus Aran, here to clean up the shit, so you don't have to."

The senate erupted into outrage once more.

Appalled, Chairman Keaton's voice boomed throughout the hall, "I will tolerate no such disrespect! I find you in contempt of court and sentence you to serve a deca cycle in prison, as well as hereby terminating your contract! Take her away!"

Before Samus had time to react, she found herself swarmed by two Federation Police officers and shackled. Struggling to break her imprisonment, it was all she could do to reply, "The Space Pirates and Metroids are no more because of me, remember that! Peace is a reality because of what I had no choice but to do! Good luck finding somebody else to clean up your shit!" while being forcibly escorted out of the senate hall and into a holding cell.

* * *

Days went by in their quiet way. Weeks turned into months. Samus wasn't sure how much time had passed since that fateful day on Planet Zebes. All she could think about was the Hatchling and how it had sacrificed its life to save her. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the infant had managed to survive. Would it grow into a killer like its brethren? It was her understanding that the species had been created by the Chozo as a way to combat a native, gelatinous parasite of SR-388. Thanks to the Federation, Space Pirates, and a myriad of failed experiments from both organizations, however, they grew to become an abomination to the universe. An abomination only Samus could destroy. Aran knew this, and yet, she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss over the death of her "child."

The Federation also knew this, and so contracted her to destroy the species, to clean up the mess they made. She had rightfully fulfilled this mission, as well as destroyed the remnants of the Space Pirates with the destruction of Zebes. And yet, she was laying here in a prison cell. What's more, her contract (and subsequent payment) had been terminated by Chairman Keaton. Samus couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal as she lay in her cell contemplating what was to become of her now that she was stuck here serving a deca-cycle's worth of time over something so idiotic like a comment.

Samus continued to stare at the ceiling of her cell, lost in thought. _'I risk my life and get thrown in prison because the Chairman has a bug up his ass… Unbelievable. He's one to talk about respect. Probably crooked like the rest of them…'_

Suddenly, the deep voice of a man brought her from her reverie. "At ease, Hunter Aran. It seems as if the Federation is in need of your services yet again…"

Samus offered no warm welcome. "Typical Federation, changing your mind at the drop of a hat only if you feel it'll benefit you. Go find someone else to be your janitor…" she replied coldly.

The man's voice was gruff and serious. "Unfortunately, there is no one else capable enough I'm afraid. Now on your feet, Hunter."

Samus looked up to address the mysterious man. Heavily-wrinkled face, balding head, sagging jowls, slender build. Looked to be somewhere in his sixties, possibly older. Dressed in typical Federation Army formal dress. From the looks of the insignia on his uniform, Samus gathered he was the pinnacle of the Army, the Chief of Staff. Still, as was true to her nature, the salty hunter was without censor as sarcasm filled her voice. "Well, shit, imagine that? The Chief of the Army himself? Must be pretty serious if they sent you."

The Chief remained stone-faced. "It is, I'm afraid. Chairman Keaton sent me here to secure your liberty in return for your agreeing to undertake this mission. He would like you to assist a squadron of soldiers in their investigation of a derelict space station located at Cosmos Region A-47. Should you accept this mission, you are to rendezvous with the unit at Outpost Delta immediately; the CO in charge of the operation will brief you further regarding the mission parameters. What do you say, Aran?"

Samus kept her eyes on the Chief. Her tone was one of boredom. "I say don't expect me to hold their hands during this investigation, General. What squadron will I be dealing with? One fresh from the Academy?"

His voice seemed to convey a sense of pride as a slight grin curved one corner of his mouth. "I can assure you there will be no hand holding, Aran; you will be dealing with the 7th Squadron, one of the most skilled teams in the entire Army Regiment. Damn fine crop of men, the best."

Samus was almost ruthless in her tone, "I don't care how skilled they are, they'd better stay out of my way. Now, what's in it for me?"

The General seemed amused. "A ball buster, as always Aran; the Federation is willing to pay you double for a successful mission, plus reimburse you the payment of one-hundred-fifty thousand credits for your last mission, as well as drop all charges of Planetary Genocide."

Samus came to a sitting position on the cold steel slab. Burying her head into her hands, her stiff posture and deep focus suggested she was mulling things over in her mind. She had not became a bounty hunter for the money to begin with, but for vengeance. As was true of her decision to join the military. Vengeance. On those who killed her parents and left her orphaned. The bounties she received were more or less a result of this. But now that she had finally succeeded in fulfilling her life-long mission of exterminating the Space Pirates, Samus had long since felt a new void forming in her heart, one longing for something more outside of this vicious cycle, something all the money in the world couldn't buy. Still, the prospect of such a payment - in addition to the rest of the credits she'd acquired over the years - would bring with it the possibility of finally being able to move down a different path in life and put her past behind her once and for all.

Samus rose to her feet and approached the cell door. Her eyes, filled with cut-throat intensity and a faint glimmer of hope, met those of the weathered General. "…Drop the charges and pay me for my last mission up front and I'll do it."

The General gave a slight chuckle. "I see hard time has done nothing to dull your edge, Aran. I will see what I can do."

Without saying a word, the old man left the room.

A few hours later, the Army Chief returned to confirm that he was able to persuade Chairman Keaton into dropping the charges against Samus and agreeing to reimburse her payment of one-hundred fifty thousand credits for completing her previous mission. In return, Samus agreed to accept the mission to assist in the Army's investigation of a derelict space station. Afterwards, she headed back to her gunship. Sitting in the cockpit, Samus couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy as the world passed her by outside. This is what her life had more or less become, what she had become. Not a bounty hunter, but the resident janitor of the Galactic Federation.

'With a little luck,' she mused, 'it'll all change after this, my final mission.'

Sighing as the heavy burden of "Galactic Savior" weighed on her shoulders once more, Samus activated the ship's engines and headed once more into the breach that was the cosmos, en route to Planet Norion.

* * *

Outpost Delta was large base primarily used in the surface defense of Norion. It was also used as a base of operations to units prior to undertaking a mission, which was the case for the Army's 7th Squadron. With the landing sequence complete, Samus departed her ship and was immediately met by the Brigadier General in charge of base operations.

His posture was stiff, his greeting firm. "Welcome to Outpost Delta, Hunter Aran. I am Brigadier General Stanley Reed. You were contracted because it is the firm belief of the Federation that you are the best, and this mission calls for nothing but the best. The squadron you will be working with are also nothing short of exemplary, led by one of the greatest Generals this Army has ever seen. And, as I understand it, a former CO of yours."

Samus suddenly felt a cross between excitement and surprise, but attempted to remain indifferent to the sudden news that she would be working alongside her former CO once again. Not a day had gone by since leaving his command that she hadn't wondered about him in some way. And now, after years of simply _wondering_ about him, she had found herself soon reuniting and working with Adam Malkovich once again.

With a simple nod, Samus was escorted into the base.

In the large hangar sat the Galactic Federation Military Transport vehicle, "Hygieia," an all-purpose patrol ship registered exclusively to the Army's 7th Squadron. Blue in color, its design looked very similar to another Anhur-class vessel known as the _G.F.S. Tyr_ that Samus encountered during a mission to the Planet Aether. Several Army mechanics were busy running through their final checks of the ship before it was set to depart.

"This way, Aran; General Malkovich is expecting you," Said the General calmly as he pointed down the hallway.

Samus was escorted into the briefing room where several men of varying heights hovered over a holographic map of the station they were to investigate.

"General Malkovich, Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, sir."

Word of the hunter's arrival soon caused the other soldiers to turn their attention from the map to her as she stood before them clad in her trademark golden armor. One of the men, a dark-skinned beast of a man, seemed particularly eager to make her acquaintance and quickly rushed over to her.

A grin had quickly spread across his face. " I'll be damned. You've shot up since I seen you last. Remember me, Princess?"

_'That nickname…'_ Samus felt a sudden pang of fond remembrance fill her heart as a slight smile piqued behind her visor. "Anthony?"

A wide smile played across his lips. "The one and only. You know, you broke my heart when you suddenly left. I cried for days. Your buddy did too." Anthony replied jokingly.

Adam examined them from afar, remaining tight-lipped and emanating the ruse that he could care less about the fact that Samus Aran was in the room. But Samus was quick to take note of the uncomfortable look on his face underneath the brim of his hat.

_'Still the same old Adam…'_ Samus mused to herself. _'Won't let anybody in.'_

Adam, dressed in traditional Federation formal dress, finally glanced up from the holograph, stone-faced and intense as ever, and calmly walked over to his one-time subordinate-turned bounty hunter.

"Lieutenant Higgs, the time for small talk is over. Resume schematics observation."

"Yes, sir!" Anthony saluted.

Adam was courteous in his pleasantries. "It's been a long time, Aran. You've become quite the bounty hunter since leaving my command. I would have expected no less from someone as skilled as yourself."

Samus's tone was distant and modest. "I do what needs to be done. Nothing more."

"Indeed you do, Aran. Even if it takes destroying an entire planet to do so."

Samus was caught off-guard by his remark. "...I had no choice. You of all people should understand that," Samus replied before quickly changing the subject. "When do we depart?"

Adam turned his back to the hunter. "I will get to that in a moment, Aran. Right now, however, I think a proper introduction is in order." Malkovih moved to the center of the briefing room, his voice soon filling with an authoritative firmness, "Seventh Squadron! Stand and present!"

Though Samus was very familiar with Anthony, she couldn't say the same about the rest of the men as they stood at attention before Malkovich.

"You will all report your name and rank to the bounty hunter immediately."

The first man up was definitely the most intense-looking. Short brown hair, a rugged, chipped face despite his young age, crooked nose, brown eyes that could burn through steel. His voice was rough just like the rest of him. "Corporal Lyle Smithsonian, Special Ops."

The second man in line was easily the shortest and skinniest member of the group. Black hair cut and styled in such a way so that large bangs covered one side of his face, A gentle, yet knowledgeable expression on his face, black eyes. He was also the only one in the unit who wore glasses. "Private First Class Keiji Misawa, Recon Scout."

_'Great. A neophyte fresh from the Academy. I hope he doesn't shit himself.'_ Samus thought to herself.

The third man looked older than the rest of the soldiers, given his salt and pepper grey hair and receding hairline. He looked very serious by nature, but not arrogant. Gentle. He spoke with a subtle French accent. "Sergeant First Class Maurice Favreau, Engineer."

The forth soldier looked to be around the same age as Lyle, but decidedly more off-putting for some reason. Shoulder length brown hair, thin beard, a distinguishing scar on his left brow. His voice was one of calmness. "Corporal James Pierce, Intelligence."

The last member of the team didn't need a proper introduction by any means, but issued one as per General Malkovich's orders. "Lieutenant Anthony Higgs, Point and Second in Command."

_'Lieutenant? Not bad...'_ Samus mused.

"As ease, Seventh Squadron."

Each of the men relaxed.

Adam activated a large holo-screen displaying an oddly-shaped vessel before beginning his briefing. "Approximately three weeks ago, a research vessel known as the Bottle Ship suddenly fell into chaos. Intel suggests that the researchers aboard the ship were conducting experiments on a number of hostile bio-forms prior to the issuing of the distress signal. It is still unknown at this time who - or what - is responsible for the attack on the station, or if there are any survivors still present. Our mission is to investigate the cause of the attack, as well as locate and secure the safety of any survivors still aboard the Bottle Ship. Schematics indicate the presence of three sectors, each of which is based on one of three elements - fire, ice and earth. However, we won't know what's inside those sectors until we arrive. I want this mission to go smooth and by the numbers…" Adam's voice trailed off as he eyed Smithsonian with an icy glare. "Which means no blatant show of force, CPL. Smithsonian. That shit almost cost SFC. Favreau his life last time around. Do it again and your ass will be out of here, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" replied Smithsonian.

"As for the rest of you, are these orders understood?"

Each of the five men gave the Federation's trademark thumbs up to denote their acknowledgement of the mission. Then, Adam turned his attention to Samus. "As for you, Samus, you are free to use whatever weapons you have at your disposal, with one exception - I ask that you abstain from the use of Power Bombs. As you know, they can emit a high-temperature blast radius that cannot be obstructed by common materials, which is just a nice way of saying they can incinerate anything in their path. Any survivors on board wouldn't stand a chance. Do you understand?"

"That'll cost the Federation another fifty-thousand credits." Samus teased.

Adam remained less than amused, narrowing his eyes and glaring coldly in Samus' direction. "Perhaps I was wrong in asking for your services, then. I had no idea you were still a child. It is a simple yes or no question, Aran."

"We'll see, Malkovich." Samus replied calmly and with hints of vexation. "Depends on what mood I'm in."

"Report to the hangar at 1800 hours. That's the end of the briefing. Dismissed!"

As the soldiers filed out one by one, Anthony slung his arm around Samus' shoulder armor as they walked out the room.

"Looks like you and I have a lot of catching up to do, Princess." He said jovially, his voice echoing down the hall as he led Samus into the mess hall.

Samus couldn't help but feel the walls around her heart begin to soften as she sat, clad in hr Zero Suit (which Anthony was apparently in awe of - "make your armor appear again!") and talking with Anthony about her travels over a simple, but rarely tangible, cup of coffee. Talks about her so-called "Zero Mission" to Planet Zebes, her adventures to Tallon IV, Aether, Bryyo and Elysia, the latter of which she admitted to being the most beautiful. Anthony had just sat there with an almost child-like gleam of excitement in his eyes - here he was, listening to the grand adventures of the legendary Samus Aran! Even more unbelievable, he found, was that he was actually one of the few people in existence to be able to call her a friend and not a foe.

It suddenly felt like old times again.

Before they knew it, however, the time for fond remembrance was over with the ever present ticking of the mission clock.

-

Chapter I End


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Fire

Chapter II: Into the Fire

Adam's men reported to the hangar at exactly 1800 hours, each dressed in the standard-issue combat suit of the Federation Army. Blue and black in color, it appeared far less aggressive in design than the suits worn by Federation Marines. Each of the men stood with an assault rifle held at an angle against their shoulder, the orange visors of their helmets up and revealing their serious expressions. In front of them stood Adam Malkovich, also dressed in full battle gear with the visor of his helmet raised. Standing off to the side from the team, Samus watched with a pang of fondness as Adam moved into his familiar stance: feet shoulder-length apart, arms behind his back; his posture was rigid, unflinching. There was an unmistakable aura of pride and authority resonating from him.

At that moment, she suddenly felt twenty-one again. But not quite so angry as she'd been at that age.

His voice boomed and bounced within the large hangar. "Seventh Squadron, sound off!"

"Hooah!" cried the soldiers in thunderous, proud unison.

Adam issued the soldiers one of his famous - but intimidating - pep talks. "Each one of you is here because you are the best. And I expect nothing but the best throughout this mission. Anything less than that is a waste of my time, and I do not waste my time on soldiers who do not put their best effort forth. Do I make myself clear?!"

Again, the soldiers issued the familiar Army War Cry, "Hooah!"

"Move out!"

One by one, the soldiers of the 7th squadron filed into the military transport. The hot-head of the group, Lyle Smithsonian, sounded particularly eager to begin the mission, as Samus could hear him stirring his comrades into a frenzy about how they were going to "kick ass and take names" despite the fact that they hadn't even left yet.

_'Fool. It is your arrogance that will lead to your downfall.' _ Samus thought to herself with slight disgust as the arrogant soldier continued to run his mouth.

Adam calmly approached Samus before stepping one foot inside the transport. His voice was calm, his question rhetorical. "Any objections, Lady?"

The acknowledgement of their trust. Hearing it again after so many years had awakened a long absent rush of excitement within the hunter's heart. Saying nothing, Samus allowed her hand to speak for her: thumbs-down.

Adam grinned slightly before he lowered his visor and boarded the transport.

* * *

Samus opted to use her gunship as opposed to traveling with Adam's men aboard the GFMT "Hygieia." Ever since becoming a bounty hunter, she had grown to enjoy (some would say preferred) being alone. Her gunship had even been custom built without passenger seating of any kind. But such solitude did have its drawbacks. Though she did prefer to be alone, Samus did wish she had someone to talk to on those rare occasions where the loneliness became a bit much.

As per her mission directive, she escorted the transport across hyperspace and into Cosmos Region A-47 where the Bottle Ship was located and took immediate note of the vessel's oddly-shaped exterior as it drifted amongst a sea of debris and space dust. True to its name, it looked just like a baby's bottle. Approaching the station, Samus carefully maneuvered her ship through giant pieces of debris and into one of the stations many docking bays.

The landing gear of her Hunter-class gunship eased the ship down slowly upon entering the large, deserted hangar; Samus felt a slight bump, then heard a sharp hiss of air as the gear depressurized. "Landing sequence complete." said the ship's on-board computer. Having landed safely, Samus opened up a channel to the Hygieia and issued the command to land.

"Roger that. Commencing landing sequence." The pilot confirmed.

Soon, the Hygieia entered the hangar and docked just a bit further ahead of where Samus had landed and from it came Anthony and performed a quick sweep of the area. Once he deemed it safe, the others, including Adam himself, came from within the transport in a tight formation and headed up the long ramp with their guns drawn.

Their progress was cut short, however, when it was discovered that a door leading further into the station had been secured with a thick blast shield.

"See what you can do with that door, Corporal Smithsonian." Adam directed as he gestured toward the door.

Samus and the others waited as the Special Ops soldier wasted no time in rigging the blast door with an explosive charge. It was like clock work for the ballistics and explosives expert; within a matter of a few moments, he gave a thumbs-up. "Commander, we're all prepped, sir!"

"Understood, Corporal. Everyone fall back now!"

Once they were a safe distance away, Lyle announced, "fire in the hole!" and proceeded to trigger the explosive device via remote control. After a thunderous booming sound, a large cloud of smoke shrouded the blast door.

The smoke cleared. Not even a dent had been made.

"Shit, no dice," he cursed and crossed his arms, his brown eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought. "Looks like explosives are useless. Our only other option is to burn our way through... This may take awhile, Commander Malkovich."

Anthony stepped forward. His voice was full of calm protest. "I disagree with Corporal Smithsonian, sir. What we need is a way to focus an explosive blast in a centralized location... Hey Princess?" he turned his attention from Adam to Samus, grinning, "Think you could lend a couple of old friends a hand?"

Samus felt a slight twinge of annoyance even despite the fact that Anthony was a good friend of hers. The Army Chief of Staff had spoken of the 7th squadron as if they were damn near god-like. And yet, their so-called Special Ops soldier couldn't even blow a hole through a simple blast shield? The mission was only beginning, and Samus was already questioning her decision to accept this mission. Despite her best efforts to bite her tongue, the outspoken hunter couldn't help but voice her annoyance. "If this is the best you guys can do, then you may as well leave. You guys are on your own next time. Everyone get back!" Samus approached the door and locked on to the center with her Arm Cannon before readying her missile launcher.

Everyone but Lyle and James approached a safe distance away from Samus, skeptical that what she was about to do would even work. "This ought to be good." mumbled Lyle to his comrade.

"Everyone back, that's an order!" Adam advised sternly.

Some distance away from Samus, the men could do nothing but watch as the Hunter shot a missile at the door.

The sheer impact of the potent weapon had blown a hole clean through the blast shield, thereby allowing access to the door.

Lyle looked at the female bounty hunter begrudgingly. "Lucky shot." he could be heard mumbling under his breath.

Samus caught his glare. "I suggest you wipe that look off your face before I rearrange it with my foot, Smithsonian. Or, I can make you look just like that door - take your pick." Her tone was icy as her eyes locked with Lyle's in a tense stare-down.

Even within the large hangar, the air felt heavy with tension as Samus slowly approached Lyle, undaunted by his reputation as a gung-ho soldier. Once she was mere feet away from him, Samus' eyes filled with an intimidating, icy stare. "Well? What's it going to be hot shot? Remember, you couldn't even blow a hole through that door..."

Lyle bit his tongue. Nobody talked to him like that and got away with it. Anyone that did usually got decked. But there was something about this woman clad in golden armor that absolutely terrified him. Her cold eyes? That sharp tongue of hers? Just what the hell was it about her that caused him to shrink so badly in her presence?

Anthony attempted to diffuse the situation with a chuckle from the pit of his stomach, "Looks like a match made in heaven to me."

Lyle looked at his burly comrade out of the corner of his eye and shot him a jab in the ribs. "Fuck off, Higgs." he mumbled as Anthony continued to laugh.

Adam grew impatient as he crossed his arms. "That's enough. Well, are you waiting for an invitation, Smithsonian? Hurry up and open that door."

They advanced into the station, traversing a long steel catwalk and various rooms until they reached the station's Control Center located within the Main Sector. In the Control Room, Samus, Adam , and the men stood in a circle in the center of the room, their heads down as they examined the corpse of a Bottle Ship scientist.

James Pierce raised his visor as his eyes scanned the deceased. "Looks like someone - or something - attacked him." He gently moved the body with his foot. From beneath the body, a small purple insect crawled out and darted off. Samus quickly scanned it before it got away. The simple insect was called a Brug, and was usually harmless by itself. Its real threat came when assembled in large groups; as a swarm, the Brug had the ability to take down creatures much larger than itself.

Lyle, in his Entomophobia-induced rage, suddenly kicked the insect into the air. "Get the fuck away from me!" he growled before opening fire on the simple insect.

James quickly put his hand on Smithsonian's shoulder, causing him to cease fire. "Lyle! Enough! You're wasting ammo!"

Anthony and fellow squad members Maurice Favreau and Keiji "K.G." Misawa began to laugh at their nervous comrade. It wasn't often one came across a supposedly tough grunt with a paralyzing fear of insects.

Adam issued a stern warning. "You secure that shit, Corporal. Do I make myself clear? Consider this your only warning." Adam's face was stern, and his glare dark as he trained it on Lyle. There was clearly no room for argument.

While the others were having fun at the expense of Lyle, Samus and Adam remained less than amused. Samus looked at Adam and attempted to search his stern and focused expression for any insight into what he was thinking and feeling. As usual, he was proving impossible to read. Adam could feel her eyes upon him and silently acknowledged her before she had time to look away; from behind her visor, Samus felt her cheeks blush. Her eyes quickly turned their focus to the other soldiers.

Samus was used to tension when she was in a room, but something in here was not quite right, even by her standards. "Everyone shut up! Something's not right here. Look!" She gestured to the wall with her Arm Cannon.

The other soldiers fell silent and turned their attention to the walls. What had started with one Brug had quickly become a seemingly infinite number of the tiny purple insects making their way up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"What the hell? They're coming outta the walls!" noted Lyle.

Adam issued a defensive directive before drawing his modified assault rifle, "Suck it up, Smithsonian! Everyone take arms!"

Suddenly, a gruesome, eyeball-like creature descended from the ceiling and quickly became overwhelmed with the small purple insects and transformed into a titanic creature. Purple in color and gelatinous in appearance, its slimy arms and body swung about the room and knocked over rookie team member, Keiji Misawa as he attempted to ready his rifle. The impact of the creature's whip attack sent Misawa reeling to the steel surface where he lay motionless for a few moments. Samus quickly rushed over to him, all the while evading the creature's attempts to pummel her with its whip-like arm attacks. While the Private attempted to shake off the effects of being hit by the purple behemoth, Samus provided cover fire with rapid shots of her Power Beam.

"Hurry, move! And pay attention next time!" she yelled, the shots bouncing off the creature's rubbery purple body.

Keiji rolled out of the way and clambered to his feet. "Thanks!" called Misawa. He aimed his weapon and fired.

Even after a lengthy exchange of gun fire, the mass remained intact and unscathed. Frustration and fatigue were beginning to mount amongst the soldiers as nothing seemed to affect the impervious, whirling beast. It was nearly impossible to evade the creature's impossibly long reach as its arms whipped and lunged about the room, pummeling the weary men. With nothing working and those around her growing increasingly fatigued and frustrated, Samus activated her Scan Visor in hopes of detecting a weak point; scans indicated that the eyeball, named the Emperor Brug, was the weak point. The Emperor had the ability to summon the common Brugs around itself and form a giant creature known as a Brug Mass. Samus quickly relayed her newfound intel to her former CO. "Adam, listen! It's a Brug Mass! The eye of the Brug Mass is the weak point, but we need to eliminate its methods of attack first!"

"Listen up!" Adam shouted. "Activate freeze guns and concentrate your fire on the arms! Samus, see what you can do about the frozen spots!"

For a solitary hunter such as herself, Samus felt a strange sense of exhilaration coursing through her veins as she worked in conjunction with Adam and his team to bring down the Brug Mass piece by piece. She hadn't worked with anyone since her Federation days, and in that time she had formed the belief that working with others only served to complicate matters and slow her down. Oddly enough, however, she was finding her focus even more precise in working with Adam and his team. Perhaps, she reasoned, the added focus was due to the fact that she sought to protect the two people she cared about most, even though they both could take care of themselves. Or perhaps it was due to her lingering heartbreak over losing the infant Metroid; the urge to protect had, in fact, became rather strong ever since the incident.

As she destroyed the skittering Emperor Brug, she found herself wanting to protect those she cared about most. _'I won't lose them too…'_

"Everyone okay?" asked Adam as the Brugs quickly dispersed.

"Yeah, but why'd it have to be bugs?" Lyle could be heard saying from across the room.

"All good over here, Commander!" yelled Anthony.

"Affirmative, sir!" shouted Maurice.

"I'm all right, sir!" said James.

"I'm a little shaken, but otherwise fine, sir!" replied Keiji.

With his squad accounted for, Commander Malkovich approached Samus. "Samus," he said calmly, "Good work."

Samus nodded, and walked over to an uneasy Keiji Misawa, offering a bit of advice to the young soldier as he straightened himself out. "You'll get used to it, rookie. Until then, try not to be so careless. The minute you stop paying attention is the moment you get killed. You got that?"

Keiji swallowed hard. "I got it. Thanks for the advice, Samus. And for earlier."

Samus turned her back to the Asian man. "Don't thank me, just be more careful."

Adam moved to the center of the room and commenced with his briefing, "As of now, consider this site to be extremely dangerous. Exercise extreme caution as you make your sweeps. Corproal Smithsonian!" he shouted, and Lyle snapped to attention. "Investigate Sector One - and show a little restraint with the explosives."

Adam turned to the next man in line. "Sergeant First Class Favreau! Investigate the Control Bridge - repair any equipment you come across. Our earlier comm issues may be the result of electrical interference."

His eyes moved to the next one. "Lieutenant Higgs! Head for Sector Three - Activate the magma eruption port."

And then the next one. "Corporal Pierce! Investigate Sector Two - secure the safety of any survivors you encounter."

And the last one. "Private First Class Misawa! Run a complete sweep of the Residential Hall - investigate for any trace of survivors."

Samus couldn't help but wonder if Adam was saving the most dangerous, dirtiest objective for her simply because she was Samus Aran and her prior missions were a testament to her determination and precision._ 'I shouldn't be surprised… it's the only reason I get paid like I do…'_

His eyes turned to Samus again, "Aran, I'd like you to head for the System Management Room - do everything you can to restore the power to this station. Once you do that, report back to me. I'll give you your next mission then. Any questions?"

There was a hint of belligerence in her voice. "Though I agreed to accept this mission, don't think I will blindly follow your orders, Malkovich. That said, I will help in any way I can."

"I will remind you to abstain from the use of Power Bombs. Use them only as a last resort. I trust you will use your best judgment regarding this issue."

Samus gave a slight nod. In a way, she was actually glad that he hadn't tried to make her conform to his command and restrict her use of her suit's weapons. Perhaps it was because he knew he could never do such a thing due to her status as a bounty hunter. Or perhaps it was another way of noting his trust in her and her abilities.

Adam assumed his familiar position of putting his hands behind his back and pacing in front of his men. "And one more thing. Until Samus is able to restore power to this facility, I will have no way of tracking any of you as you execute your missions. What's more, due to the electrical interference, communication with each of you will be next to none existent. Samus, it looks like your comm system is unaffected, however, due to the capabilities of your power suit." He looked back down the line. "SFC. Favreau, it is therefore imperative that you discover and eliminate the source of interference within the station ASAP. Once you are able to restore communications, meet up with CPL. Pierce in Sector Two. I'd like you all to exercise extreme caution as you make your sweeps. Be on guard at all times. Dismissed!"

Everyone saluted before quickly filing out of the Control Room to execute their specific mission. Everyone but Samus, who still stood in the middle of the room.

"Any objections, Lady?"

As he uttered the acknowledgment of their trust, Samus felt something she had not felt since her Federation days. Something she had long since buried deep within her subconscious. And in some strange way, she couldn't help but feel both confused and excited. She was glad he couldn't see her face behind the green opaque tint of her visor.

But she only nodded and headed for the System Management Room.

-

Chapter II End 


	4. Chapter 3: Biosphere Discoveries

Chapter III: Biosphere Discoveries (The Hive)

After making the trek through the desolate Main Sector, Samus was finally able to successfully restore power to the Bottle Ship from within the System Management Room. The two Reo-infested Fly Pods tried to stop her, but Samus's weaponry made the fight decidedly one-sided. Elsewhere within the Bottle Ship, Engineer Maurice Favreau had also managed to restore the unit's communication systems, thereby allowing Commander Malkovich to issue new mission objectives as he saw fit. And almost immediately, Samus soon received her next mission objective as she began to leave the room: "Samus, head for Sector One; CPL. Smithsonian went ahead to secure a route to a facility of interest there."

Samus attempted to bite her tongue, but impulse soon got the better of her. "And this involves me how, Adam? When I agreed to this mission, I did so with the understanding that I wouldn't be holding any hands."

Adam replied with a calm rebuke. "No one is asking you to hold anyone's hand, Samus. I simply want you to further investigate the sector."

Adam's comm link was met with brief silence as Samus ran a quick weapons check. It soon came to life with calm acknowledgment, "…All right. I'm on my way. Samus, out."

Back in the Main Sector, Samus headed for the Transport Hall and entered the elevator that would take her to Sector One. As the elevator descended, a mindless voice spoke overhead from within the lift.

_"This elevator is bound for Sector One. A Level Three security alert has been issued for Sector One. It is advised that persons remain armed and alert to their surroundings at all times..."_

As the elevator came to a stop some moments after the ominous announcement, Samus readied her Power Beam and departed the elevator.

Sector One, code-named the Biosphere, was a lush, tropical environment home to a wide array of dangerous creatures and exotic plant life. Many of its corridors had become overgrown with tree roots and moss. All the creatures she encountered here, however, showed a penchant for aggression, even the ones she had encountered before in Brinstar, on Zebes. The Reos, Kihunters, and Wavers were more violent than she'd remembered. Other creatures were less familiar. While in battle with one purple, iguana-like animal who had the ability to cloak itself, she managed to scan it. The system called it a Ghalmanian. As Samus fought her way deeper into the sector, she found herself in battle with a towering, six-legged behemoth resembling a spindly tree. Catching her breath, Samus scanned the dried up corpse. Groganch. "I hope that was the only one. I'd rather not do that again." She muttered, climbing over the husk and continuing still deeper into the sector.

She soon found herself within a large, organic jungle room that split into two different directions; the door to her right was situated on top of a large dirt hill, while the other was straight ahead. Her instincts told her to head up the hill. But her instincts also told her she was being watched, as an eerie presence soon descended upon the room... She thought she heard the brief sound of bushes rattling behind her.

She quickly spun around on her heel, her Arm Cannon pointed in the direction of the bushes. Nothing was there.

She almost turned back, cursing her paranoia, when a large piece of fruit suddenly appeared from within the overgrowth, followed by a small and fluffy white creature Samus had never encountered before. It humorously began to play with the large piece of fruit, at one point even attempting to balance on it like a ball. Samus lowered her Arm Cannon and watched as the creature amused itself. After a few moments, the creature quickly darted off into the bushes again, leaving Samus to continue on her way.

As she began up the dirt pathway, however, she sensed a sudden strong and malevolent presence. Samus turned around again.

The fluffy white creature. It was just staring at her, unmoving. Staring at her with the blackest, most spiteful eyes she'd ever seen in her life. It stared at her as if it remembered her from a past life, and hated her for it. Samus couldn't recall ever seeing the strange creature before. And yet, it looked at her as if it knew her down to her very last detail. Its calculating stare was beginning to make her feel uneasy.

Agitated, Samus fired a few shots of her Power Beam in its direction. And though she wasn't necessarily aiming to kill it, she was relieved to see that she'd succeeded in scaring it off.

"Creepy little shit," she muttered under her breath before continuing up the dirt path to the nearby door.

Inside the next tight corridor, Samus ran down the hall to the end of the room and into the only active door in this area. The map scan inside her visor's HUD noted it as The Breeding Room. Samus felt her heart quicken as she entered the rather small, claustrophobic room. 'What exactly are they breeding in here?' she thought as her eyes looked around the room. The main room featured a simple holo-screen and some computer terminals. The second room, a cage-like booth of some kind, looked as if something had been raised in it. With everything she'd encountered up to this point, experience quickly told the Hunter that it had been something hostile. This fact was made even more clear by the discovery of a human limb jutting out from the bushes in the corner of the booth. Brushing the fauna aside, Samus discovered the body of yet another scientist. But she immediately noticed a difference in this one in comparison to the one encountered earlier. That body, which she'd encountered earlier with Adam and his men, had looked like it had been shot to death. This one looked as though something had killed it, then attempted to feast on it; the body's entrails still fresh, pooled out on the stone floor.

"Adam, do you read me? It's Samus."

His voice was calm. "I read you. What have you got?"

"I found another corpse of a scientist inside the Breeding Room's containment booth. Ripped apart by something. Whatever happened here, happened recently..."

"All right. Let me know if you find anything else. Including CPL. Smithsonian."

Samus paused and her skipped. "He hasn't reported back to you yet?" Her eyes scanned the room and landed once more on the pile of slick, bloody entrails.

Adam was still surprisingly calm. But then again, he always was. "Negative. I lost contact with him during his investigation of the Biosphere Test Area. The others are already en route to his last known location. You'd better get going - rendezvous with my men at the Biosphere Test Area."

There was no trace of concern in Adam's voice, but Samus knew deep down he was concerned about Lyle's whereabouts.

Samus nodded, even though Adam couldn't see it. "I'm on my way. Samus, out."

As she examined the containment booth one last time, a chill seeped into her Power Suit that seemed to go right to the bone. She could sense the presence of a dark and powerful intelligence. Something calculating had killed this worker,and it wouldn't do for Samus to get caught off her guard.

* * *

She kept going until she found herself inside a room her map HUD called the Biological Experiment Floor, a large, organic room with a spiral pathway in the center that seemed to extend forever upwards. Judging by the amount of webbing and vine-like growth, this area of the Biosphere had been abandoned for quite some time. Dangerous Whipvines had begun to nest within the large, decomposing tree affixed to the spiral pathway. As she began her ascent, Samus made quick work of numerous armadillo-like Griptians and numerous Whipvines, and after a long run to the top, Samus found herself confronted with a large hole, limitless in its descent into darkness.

She looked around, but that was the only way forward. Going back was no good, and Adam would think less of her is she failed in her objective. No obstacle would be a valid enough excuse for her former Commanding Officer. Not even a drop into darkness. Taking a deep breath, Samus leapt fearlessly into the abyss.

The descent seemed almost limitless as she felt her stomach drop and breath catch in her throat. Her only thought, her only hope, was that some failed experiment wasn't waiting to sallow her in its maw.

She landed hard on her feet. Though her Power Suit was able to protect her from serious injury in the event of a long fall, Samus still felt the need to take a moment to regain her composure. Her suits vitals indicated her heart to be beating at 180 BPM, the rhythm thunderous in her chest. Samus closed her eyes and began to breathe deep and slow. After a few minutes, vitals indicated her heartbeat to be back to normal. Afterwards, she began scanning the area. One quick glance showed herthat she was in a segment of the Biosphere meant to imitate a subterranean environment, complete with rocks, dirt and stalagmites that stabbed into the cavern air.

In the center of the large, subterranean chamber sat an enormous, purple structure of some kind. Scattered around it were small, larval insects. Samus gently stepped throughout the nest she'd stumbled upon, hoping her soft movements wouldn't rouse the creatures - and their nest - into a blood-thirsty frenzy. As she lightly stepped backward toward her only exit, Arm Cannon fixed on the large nest, a sudden blood-curdling howl bellowed from above, instantaneously sending the nest into the very state Samus had tried so hard to avoid.

"Fuck," the Hunter cursed under her breath as the nest began to move from within.

Kihunters, large, airborne insects with the ability to spit large globules of deadly venom at potential prey, surrounded Samus. She'd faced Kihunters before while on Zebes, but not in numbers quite like this. She fired off a couple shots at the nearest insects, scattering some of the throng away from her. But they began to come back in droves, and she knew she'd need a different tactic. She maneuvered a switch inside her Arm Cannon, activating the Diffusion feature of her power beam.

This added a spread effect to charged beam shots that made the beam spread out on contact. Using this, Samus was able to destroy the orange wings of many of the Kihunters with a single charged shot, rendering them unable to fly. This took away their major advantage. And after more charged Diffusion shots and an assortment of Chozo-derived close-quarters attacks, Samus was able to eliminate the Kihunter swarm and plan her next method of attack. Drawing a few much-needed breaths, she knew the respite wouldn't last long and would have to act fast if she intended to get out of here alive.

The Kihunter propagator had to be within the large nest, and so she readied her missile launcher. But such an attack appeared to be futile, as the nest hadn't received so much as a dent.

Again, Samus cursed under her breath, both at the impenetrable nest and the fact that the King or Queen Kihunter within had sent in reinforcements. And now dangerous Whipvines had joined in the attack, using their vines and energy blasts to make things all the more difficult. But where were they coming from? Samus quickly glanced up and noticed that the large nest was being supported by four large roots growing from the ceiling, and were being protected by an equal number of Whipvines. "There!" she confirmed aloud before readying her missile launcher once more.

Firing at the roots and the waving Whipvines caused the Kihunters to swarm her, but Samus knew changing her focus momentarily would be worth it. First one root broke free. Then the second and then the third, and all the while, when she could spare the time, Samus was laying the ramming insects to waste. With three of the four roots gone, the Kihunter nest was now teetering precariously in the air.

It was a cycle of reinforcements and killing, and more reinforcements, but Samus persisted and destroyed the last root and Whipvine. The Kihunter nest crashed to the dirt floor, where it fell into pieces and exposed the massive King Kihunter. The King was rooted to the nest itself, suggesting the "nest" had merely been a large cocoon. The King writhed about his domicile, screeching for protection. He could do nothing to defend himself, and neither could his helpless soldiers who fell one by one from Samus's unforgiving, unstopping cannon fire. Arming her missile launcher for what she hoped was the last time, Samus locked the King in the crosshairs of her Combat Visor and shot at the defenseless insect in rapid succession.

The first missile ruptured its abdomen; the second tore through its tough thoracic cavity; and the third had blown the King Kihunter's head clean off. The remaining Kihunters, their King no more, quickly dispersed their underground hive, leaving Samus amongst a mass of blood, entrails and smoldering remnants of the nest.

After checking her Arm Cannon's missile system, Samus found the same creature she'd encountered earlier, lapping hungrily at a chunk of Kihunter nest covered in what looked like honey. She knew that some creatures, mostly weaker ones, used the power of bigger, stronger bio-forms to capture prey. But as she watched this small creature devouring the remains of both the King and his nest, Samus couldn't help but feel as if it had fed off of her power as well. As she began for the exit and left the creature alone, a sudden thought disturbed her:

Could this creature have been the source of the savage howl she heard earlier?

-

Chapter III end 


	5. Chapter 4: The Pyrosphere

Chapter IV: The Pyrosphere

Samus traversed soil-filled chambers modeled after subterranean habitats for what felt like hours. Samus had finally found herself back on the Biosphere main floor, specifically within the Observation Room, a large room simulating an open plain with many rocky cliffs, a small river and a large, beautiful waterfall. But for all its beauty, it was also home to Reos and Sidehoppers. In the corner of the room lay the sleeping mass of a strange and violent creature known as a Dragotix. Taking a moment to use the "concentration" feature of her suit, Samus refilled her missile system before resuming her search for the turbine-shaped Holographic Generator, knowing it would need to be turned off to advance any further.

A quick scan of the area indicated it was located in the far corner of the room atop a weathered rock platform. All that was left was actually reaching the platform. The rooms Grapple Points were inaccessible at her current elevation, and there was no evidence of simply being able to scale the jagged rocks. Samus had encountered many a room such as this in her travels, and if she had learned anything in all her years of bounty hunting, it had to be the art of exploration.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the crafty veteran to figure out that something looked rather... odd about the rooms nearby waterfall. The flow looked to be hiding something... as she stood underneath the ceaseless flow of water, which ran in rivulets down her visor. Peering more closely, she discovered a small cave-like opening and headed inside, only to discover a much smaller hole. Through the wonders of Chozo technology, Samus was able to shrink herself into a small ball and roll inside the small tunnel. The tunnel wrapped around the outer edge of the room and came out on top of the large rock platform.

At the Holographic Generator, Samus promptly deactivated the simulated environment and uncovered the area's hidden superstructure. At the same time, however, the sleeping Dragotix suddenly awoke and began to thrash about the room in a frenzy, its twin heads bellowing with thunderous, guttural roars.

Seconds later, as if the Dragotix had sensed it, there came that savage howl again. The same one she'd heard before the Kihunter battle.

_'Just wait until I get my hands on whatever is making that goddamn noise...'_ Samus thought to herself in mild frustration. It almost seemed like whatever it was was trying to impede her progress further into the sector. But Samus remained calm and promptly engaged the biggest threat in the room - the Dragotix, an odd bipedal creature with two equally strange heads. One of the heads - the larger one on the creature's backside - resembled that of a crocodile, the other - located on the front and supported by a long, thin neck - resembled that of a bird. The Dragotix used its larger maw in conjunction with ramming attacks to try and eat the agile bounty hunter, while the smaller head emitted a dangerous blue flame from its mouth. Samus used her supreme athleticism to her advantage and seamlessly avoided the creature's every attempt at consuming its potential meal. But the Dragotix was soon joined by a trio of large Sidehoppers.

Samus didn't flinch, but knew she was surrounded. Her adrenaline began inching ever upwards as she flung herself headlong into the swarm of creatures.

Fortunately, the simple-minded Sidehoppers were quick to fall before the might of her Arm Cannon; Samus turned her attention to the Dragotix again and promptly scanned it for details on a weak point. The creature's glowing abdomen seemed like a good place to start. As she engaged the violent beast, Samus weakened it with numerous charged shots. Its angry thrashing and relentless attacks soon slowed. Samus knew it was now or never, and locked on to the creature's pulsating abdomen with her missile launcher. The Dragotix' abdomen exploded on impact; the creature stumbled over itself and crashed to the floor in its death throes. Samus expelled a sigh of relief as the beast now lay motionless before her feet.

Kick-climbing up the nearby shaft, Samus soon found herself high about the Observation Room and headed through the nearby door.

* * *

It took time to navigate the passages and corridors, but Samus finally reached the Biosphere Test Area, a large but simple area resembling a vast, grassy plain. Samus found the setting to be oddly familiar, resembling the training grounds of the Federation on planet Earth. In the center of the room was a large building. Surveying the structure from afar, memories of her time with the Federation, of Anthony and... Adam swirled about her consciousness.

That day in General Malkovich's office. That one, crystallizing moment in her life in which she was so close to feeling whole. That one moment in which Adam had nearly made her feel her most vulnerable and alive. The one moment in which she was no longer "Adamantium Aran" and he was no longer the celebrated poster child of the Galactic Federation Army. In that moment, those five short years ago, they were merely human, a mere woman and man about to consummate their deepest, most personal feelings towards one another.

And for a brief moment, Samus longed for that day to return as real and vivid as she remembered.

"Adam..." she whispered.

"What is it, Lady?"

Samus felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment behind her visor. What had been meant for her ears only had been heard by him. "…It's nothing, Adam. I was just going to tell you that I reached the rendezvous point."

"Understood, Samus."

Inside the Exam Center within the Biosphere Test Area, Samus made her way to the top floor of the building and immediately became cautious after noticing that the door leading to the Control Room had been broken into.. To her surprise, James Pierce was just crawling out from underneath a computer terminal, a nervous expression on his face. "Hey...Samus. Didn't expect to see you again so soon. Have you seen Lyle?"

Samus remained silent while she held him under her glare the way a scientist would view a specimen through a microscope.

She was so busy analyzing his mannerisms that she hadn't heard him the first time. "Did you say something?"

The Intelligence Officer repeated himself, a bit calmer now. "Have you seen Lyle?"

Samus shook her head. "No, I haven't. Neither has Commander Malkovich. Communication data suggests this area to be his last known location."

From the same compromised door came squad members Maurice Favreau, Anthony Higgs and Keiji "K.G." Misawa. Samus was immediately filled with suspicion. James had arrived here first, ahead of the others despite the fact that Lyle was to investigate the area… The broken door... Catching James crawling out from the data terminal... Something wasn't right.

"Any sign of Lyle?" asked Pierce.

Anthony shrugged, trying to repress a chuckle. "Guess he's late. Knowing him, he probably went looking for trouble as an excuse to shoot something."

Maurice, however, couldn't contain his amusement despite his serious nature. "You may be on to something there, Anthony. Or maybe he ran into more Brugs again."

Higgs couldn't contain the smile threatening to curve his mouth. "Good one," he laughed before turning his attention to a straight-faced Samus Aran and patted her on the back. "C'mon, Princess, not even a little smile? You know how pretty I think it is." His attempt at flattery went ignored by the stoic bounty hunter, and Anthony's tone soon turned serious. "Good to see you in one piece, anyway. Any trouble getting here?"

If he only knew. Samus wasn't one to divulge her exploits, however, and merely shot Anthony a quick glance before replying, "No. I can take care of myself, thanks."

Anthony grinned. It was always like her to give smart-ass answers.

Meanwhile, Maurice had taken control of the damaged computer terminal, his fingers blazing across the touchpad. He looked to be trying to access some type of data. His eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration as his comrades stared at the screen. "Hm, this is no good... The CPU seems to have self-destructed somehow. And the core system has been broken into parts but... I think I may be able to restore it and recover some of the data..."

Anthony gathered the remaining men. "While Maurice is working on recovering the data, I think the rest of us should search the rest of the building. Move out."

While the others went their separate ways, Samus branched off from the rest of the group to do her own reconnaissance. Soon, she found herself within a small, circular room with many doors. The distinct - yet faint - sound of an alarm could be heard coming from inside one of the rooms. She approached the door where the sound appeared loudest and pressed the button. Before she had time to move, a cybernetically enhanced creature fell toward her. Pushing it off, Samus got to her feet and looked the lifeless form over.

Very few parts of the creature remained untouched. Nearly all of its body was comprised of crude metal parts. Its large, crab-like talons appeared to be prosthetic. Taking the creatures most recognizable features - the elongated head and crab claws - into account, Samus suddenly felt her heart sink. She'd seen this before, but she'd destroyed that planet; how could the Federation have this creature?

Samus swallowed back her fear before opening a channel to Adam. "Adam, are you seeing this? It's a Zebesian, but... it looks like its been cybernetically enhanced. What is the Federation doing with Zebesians?"

Naturally, but still most frustratingly, Adam remained distant. "I'm not sure. Continue your investigation. And stay alert, Samus."

Samus felt slight agitation at her former superior's remark. "Stay alert? That's all you can tell me after I just found a cybernetically-enhanced form of a creature that's supposed to be extinct along with its whole planet? This is some serious shit here!"

"What would you like me to say, Samus?"

Samus clenched her fist as her eyes continued to stare at the cold metal body at her feet. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Adam was right, what else was he supposed to say? What else could he say?

Suddenly, Maurice could be heard yelling from the Control Room: "I got it!"

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Anthony, James, Keiji and Samus gathered around Maurice.

Maurice smiled. "It's not much, but I did recover one rather interesting piece of data..."

Samus and the others turned their attention to the terminal screen. He'd found a classified directive of some sort, and began to read it aloud. "This Bottle Ship is under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Federation," he read aloud. "In this facility, bio-forms from many different planets will be raised and researched as potential bio-weapons…" He paused, and the others leaned in. He turned to face them. "It's signed by the Development Director... Dr. Madeline Bergman."

Despite the revelation, Samus wasn't surprised in the least. Though the Federation was seen as the shining light of the universe, she knew they also weren't above using life-forms for their own selfish reasons. Relying the new information to Adam, Samus and the others awaited the Commander's reply.

His tone was stern. "What's been going on here is illegal as per Federation Protocol AV-426: Under no circumstances shall bio-forms, including Metroids, be used as a bio-weapon. Looks like whoever destroyed the CPU mainframe didn't want the Federation's dirty little secret to get out."

Samus didn't bother to press Malkovich further on the issue. She was very well aware of his staunch convictions. Not only was he a strict opponent against the use of using living things as potential bio-weapons, he also believed that life, no matter how it was born into this often cruel universe, should never be tampered with. Knowing this, Aran began to wonder about how he would view her if he discovered that she'd given the baby Metroid to Federation researchers aboard the Ceres Space Colony, knowing full well their ultimate goal was to turn it into a weapon of mass destruction._ 'But what the hell else could I have done? Raise it as my own?'_ And why did she suddenly find herself concerned with his opinion again?

"Madeline Bergman may still be somewhere in this facility. I want all of you to keep scanning for more intel." Adam commanded over the comm links.

After a more thorough (and lengthy) sweep of the entire building, Samus and the squad encountered several Cyborg Zebesians in the same room Samus had explored moments earlier. "Everyone get back! I've got this!" Samus shouted to the soldiers; Anthony attempted to help his friend, but was quickly shunned from the area; the door hissed shut, locking the bounty hunter inside to fight the Zebesians alone.

"Samus!" screamed Higgs as he punched the door with his fist.

From the command room, Adam watched as five of the reborn Zebesians quickly surrounded Samus. Though he attempted to remain indifferent to the dangerous situation, memories of the incident with his younger brother began to pierce his walls. Though the incident involving Ian was different, Adam didn't doubt that Samus was in a situation just as dangerous. Zebesians were tough, skilled, and calculating creatures on their own, but to take on five of them was a task for the ignorant or insane. And the cybernetic enhancements made them even more deadly. Watching them getting the upper hand on Samus, Adam gritted his teeth. What was more important to him? His men, or Samus Aran? For all intents and purposes, Samus was the second most important person in his life, next to Ian. But he also believed in her skills as a warrior. She hadn't let him down in all the years he'd known her, and didn't look like she would start anytime soon.

And yet, Adam felt the need to know if she was all right. "Samus? Samus can you hear me?"

He waited with baited breath while surveying the battle on the small terminal screen.

Samus, leaping, dodging, unrelenting in her cannon fire. Her movement was graceful, yet full of purpose and deep-seated anger. She would not stop until the horrors reborn lay at her feet in crumpled, smoldering masses.

Finally, her impatient, annoyed tone of voice was music to his ears. "I'm kinda in the middle of something, Malkovich. Can't it wait? And what the hell are you waiting for? Get your men out of here!"

For the first time in ages, Adam felt his lips curve into a smile. Alas, it vanished as quickly as it appeared, and Adam wasted no time in giving the command to evacuate the premises. But there would be no coming back if he were to loose her too. "Evacuate the facility immediately. That's an order."

Anthony could do nothing but watch one last time as Samus became swarmed by the reborn Zebesians once more. "I got this, Anthony! Get out of here!" Samus yelled through the door. Anthony pressed a hand against the door and slowly nodded before promptly evacuating the Exam Center as per his Commander's strict order.

After a long battle in which she laid the Cyborg Zebesians to waste, Samus exited the room, only to hear several male voices outside.

_"Look out!"_

_"That way! It went that way!"_

_"It's too fast! I can't get a shot off!"_

_"What now?"_ Samus wondered, vaguely irritated. She'd just taken on five enhanced Zebesian creatures by herself, only to emerge to this? Running to the window, Samus pressed her hand against the glass in outrage. James, Anthony, Maurice and Keiji, firing their weapons in all directions. And a large shadow, wraith-like, evaded their every shot while Reos, Griptains and Ghalmanians diverted their attention away from their master. There was no time to descend the building via the elevator - Samus feared the men would all be dead by the time she arrived to provide cover fire. Taking a few steps back, Samus ran at full speed towards the window and shattered it beneath the force of her stride. Landing outside the building on her feet, Samus promptly provided much-needed back-up as glass shards rained down upon her.

THUD. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the floor by a giant, purple lizard with white fur and wing-like vertebrae on its back. Its barbed, whip-like tail curled behind its back, the galvanized tip poised to strike at Samus with deadly speed and accuracy. The mysterious creature ran its snake-like tongue over its razor sharp teeth, its orange eyes gleaming with relish. Even with the augmented strength of her Power Suit, Samus found it impossible to free herself from the vice grip of the strange creature. The cunning bastard had made sure to pin her legs with its back feet and Arm Cannon with one of its front legs. Its tail bobbed from side to side, ready to launch itself at Samus' head.

Moving her head within an inch away from the creatures incoming tail tip, Samus writhed about the creature's grip in attempt to break its clutches. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as desperation began to set in. After a while, an exhausted Samus was finally able to free her Arm Cannon and jarred the creature from her body via a piercing shot from her Plasma Beam. "Fuck you too!" she growled as the mysterious creature writhed around on its back in pain.

At the same time, the soldiers had finally managed to destroy the various Reos, Griptians and Ghalmanians the creature had summoned. With the mysterious creature injured, it promptly retreated via a shortcut to the Pyrosphere it created by throwing itself at the simulated environment and creating a rather large hole in the wall.

Anthony rushed over to Samus and promptly offered her his hand.

But Samus, in her stubbornness, refused his help and forced herself to sit up under her own power. She took a moment to steady her fast breathing before activating her Power Beam again.

Anthony just laughed and shook his head. "And all this time I've been wondering why the Commander likes you so much. But I always knew there was something about you he liked..."

The comment left her taken aback and blushing behind the green opaque tint of her visor.

Before she could respond, Keiji suddenly interjected from a distance, his voice was filled with urgent alarm. "I found Lyle!"

Judging by the young soldier's tone, Samus gauged the outcome to be bleak. "I knew it was only a matter of time before the big mouth got himself killed." She told herself before running to join the others.

Lyle's body looked like a pile of rags and nearly drained of blood. Even more disturbing was the trail of blood that started at his body and ended at the husk of the fluffy creature Samus had encountered earlier. The same one whose calculating stare had burned a hole through her frigid heart. The molted shell suggested that the creature had transformed into something far more deadly.

Keiji looked at the others with fear in his eyes common to all young soldiers who witnessed their first death and realized they may have chosen the wrong career in life. Samus took note of his look of apprehension and nearly felt sorry for the young man. He looked like he would crumble any minute.

James placed his hand on Keiji's shoulder and offered advice. "It's alright K.G. We were all rookies once. Unfortunately, it never gets any easier tying to cope with a comrade's death."

"What do you guys think got him?" asked the young Asian man, still staring at Lyle's husk.

Samus quickly remembered the body of the scientist she discovered inside the Breeding Room. Lyle's body resembled it to a tee. But some of his injuries looked different. The various holes through his chest armor in particular intrigued Samus a great deal. And the husk next to his body. Could the same creature really have done all this damage, or was it feeding off the power of something bigger?

Samus mulled it over in silence while Anthony gave Adam a status report. His voice was unusually serious. "Corporal Lyle Smithsonian has been confirmed dead, Commander. Upon our evacuation from the Exam Center, we were ambushed by a large and extremely dangerous bio-form of unknown origin. It was also able to summon other hostile life-forms. Strangely, the creature seemed unusually attracted to Hunter Aran, most likely due to perceiving her as the biggest threat. Aran was able to repel the creature using her Plasma Beam, at which point the creature fled. It's whereabouts are unknown, but intel suggests it may have escaped to Sector Three. All other members have been accounted for, sir."

Adam paused. When he spoke again, his voice was its usual calm, distant tone, giving no hint about his feelings on Lyle's death. "Understood, Lieutenant. Continue with your exploration of Sector Three."

Adam addressed Samus privately. "I'd like you to head to Sector Three as well, Samus. Should you encounter that beast again, well… I don't have to tell you what to do about it."

Samus' eyes glared over. She could all but assure Adam that the creature would be properly disposed of - any creature that attacked her like the Mystery Creature had done did not live long after such an attack, as they were usually hunted by her with a vengeance and blown apart by her wrath. She would find the beast if it was the last thing she did.

With ice water flowing through her veins, she calmly replied, "With pleasure, Adam."

* * *

Using the large hole the Mystery Creature created, both Samus and Anthony descended into the Sector Three "Pyrosphere" via a long shaft and soon went their separate ways. Almost immediately, Samus noticed a trail of blood going in the opposite direction Anthony had gone, and began to follow it. As the seasoned Hunter had experienced many a hot and hostile environment, Samus wasted no time in activating her Power Suit's Varia armor and sub-zero Ice Beam, both of which would prove invaluable in her exploration of the lava-filled sector. Now prepared to face the perils of the sector head-on, Samus continued down the corridor and entered the next area.

Once she refilled her ammo and energy tanks at the nearby Navigation Booth, Samus continued into a long, glass tube corridor. The large, expansive exterior of the chamber was filled with deadly lava and rocky cliffs, the simulated sky an ominous blood red. She recognized most of the creatures found within Sector Three were natives to Planet Zebes' Norfair region

As she began her trek down the glass corridor, Adam's voice soon filled her helmet: "Samus, be especially careful in this sector. I probably don't have to tell you that the creatures found here are especially violent and aggressive. Proceed with the utmost caution."

Though she knew he was only looking out for her, Samus couldn't help but rebuke his words of caution with hints of irritation in her voice. "Don't worry about me; worry about your men. Just let me do my job."

As she continued down the corridor, her comm system oddly silent, "Discretion has never gotten me anywhere." Samus mused out loud.

Though she couldn't see his face, Samus could hear Adam's faint amusement. "Regardless. Remember, I still need you around, Lady."

Samus felt her frigid heart warm at his remark. She had never been one to read into things unnecessarily. No expectations, no disappointments, that was her motto. But she couldn't help but feel something odd about his remark... Something dangerous yet powerful. He needed her? Was he merely trying to be funny with that comment? No. Unless he had become a whole different person in the last five years, she never knew Adam Malkovich to be much of a jokester. Even within her presence. He could be more open and approachable, but never funny. However, as much as she wanted to dissect this issue further, Samus knew she still had a mission to do. And the minute she lost focus was the moment she also lost her life.

Continuing her run through the Observation Deck, Samus caught a glimpse of a rather large lava beast poking its head out of the lava lake as it swam through the molten liquid. Suddenly, and with the end of the tunnel drawing near, Samus stopped just shy of the fish-like beast as it thrust itself out of the lava with its large maw wide open in hopes of catching a quick meal - her! All it got, however, was a mouthful of glass and metal from the Observation Deck and disappeared into the sea of lava once more. Samus breathed fast as her adrenaline surged. "That was a close one. But my card hasn't come up yet." She thought to herself. With her progress compromised, the clever hunter activated her whip-like Grapple Beam and simply traversed the large chasm via Grapple Point and continued into the next room.

In spite of her Varia armor, oppressive heat struck her head-on as she emerged in a large, lava-filled expanse with many rocky platforms and large human-esque lava creatures known as Magdolites.. Even within the confines of her suit, Samus could feel beads of perspiration drip down her face. The inside of her visor was starting to fog over with every breath she took.

"Maintaining suit lockdown. Dangerous temperatures detected. Life support systems stable," said the suit's mechanical voice. Samus nearly sighed in relief as she felt refreshingly cool air starting to circulate throughout her suit.

Soon Samus found herself within the heart of the Pyrosphere, a large volcano. Within the craterous depths, a gigantic hand of an equally gigantic beast rose out of the lava. "What the hell? I hope this isn't going to be a repeat of the Groganch fight." Samus thought to herself, only to quickly dodge the creature's enormous hand as it swiped at her. Almost immediately she noticed the lava beginning to rise. Samus began her ascent in haste in an attempt to try and outrun the steadily-rising lava pool. To make her climb more difficult, the bounty hunter also had to contend with angry Sidehoppers and their Pyrosphere cousins, the Dessgeega and the reckless swatting attacks of the giant lava monster. Her strong legs carried her as fast as they could over the rocky, uneven terrain and tight upright corridors, all the while as the lava continued to gather momentum. Once at the top of the volcano, Samus caught her breath, but knew there was to be no rest for the weary.

The lava creature known as Goyagma soon surfaced from the lava pool in the center of the volcano, towering over Samus. It appeared dragon-like as its long, serpentine body and clawed tentacles thrashed about the pool in anger. The creature ominously towered over its victim and proceeded to reach for her using its great speed and reach to its advantage. Even with her augmented speed, Samus was unable to dodge the creature's lunging hand, and soon found herself within its powerful grip. As she wriggled about, attempting to break free, Goyagma brought her to within inches of its face, its eyes narrowing. Goyagma then opened its mouth, ready to devour the bounty hunter whole, and Samus immediately saw her one chance to break free; instead of feasting on her, Goyagma soon found itself feasting on an icy blast from her Arm Cannon.

Goyagma released her, and Samus fell hard to the rocky terrain, She forced herself to her feet. Using her scan visor, Samus discovered the creature's weak point as its pulsing neck. With Goyagma's reach and speed however, she knew this would be no easy fight.

-

Chapter IV end

AN: Recognize the Federation Protocol AV-426? Just a little nod to one of my favorite sci-fi/action movies, and heavy inspiration for Metroid, Aliens. :) 


	6. Chapter 5: Mysteries of The Cryosphere

Chapter V: The Plot Thickens

Scans indicated that Goyagma was dangerously close to death. Even though he had changed his attack patterns mid-way through the battle with Samus Aran, the crafty veteran bounty hunter had managed to avoid his fire attacks and counter with her own array of Ice Beam charged attacks. With no arms left, the desperate Goyagma now had to resort to using his elongated neck as a weapon. Anticipating that the creature would, again, try to knock her into the lava depths, Samus promptly dodged Goyagma's whip-like attack, and quickly jumped on his head, where she clung for dear life. The creature seemed to be able to feel its death was near and began to thrash its neck and head about in an attempt to dislodge Samus. But the stubborn Hunter would not budge, her Arm Cannon - and the bane of its existence - ready to fire a sub-zero blast into its cranium.

Goyagma felt a white-hot surge of pain shoot down its rubbery body, and the last vestiges of life fade away. As the now lifeless creature fell to the depths of its fiery grave, Samus dislodged from the head and jumped to safer ground, watching breathlessly as Goyagma's body - and the lava pool - disappeared. The creature had been the control specimen for the lava pool.

Samus caught her breath as Adam's voice filled her helmet. "Samus, what is your status?"

"Goyagma... has been... terminated. I'm... all right."

"Good work, Samus. There's been a change in your mission. I want you to investigate Sector Two and find out what happened to Sergeant Favreau."

'Not another one…' Samus thought. "How long has it been since his last transmission?" she asked instead.

Adam sounded generally concerned. "Approximately five hours. He was busy investigating the Experiment Floor area of the Cryosphere when I suddenly lost contact."

Even though she barely knew the Engineer, Samus couldn't help but feel a bit concerned over his sudden disappearance, as well. Suspicion gnawed at her brain. "...Okay. I'll go see what I can find. What about the others?"

"Pierce, Higgs and Misawa remain online. Report back to me once you find Favreau."

* * *

As she made her way to the Main Sector Transport Hall, Samus had a foreboding feeling that this "rescue" mission would soon become a salvage mission, that there was something very strange going on within this very station. To find Lyle Smithsonian dead was one thing... but now Maurice Favreau was missing. It was no secret that the creatures being kept within the Bottle Ship were dangerous. But most of them should have been a cinch for a unit led by Adam Malkovich. The men within any squad commanded by Malkovich had always been the best of the best. They had to be if they hoped to serve under his command. Adam would accept nothing more than perfection.

As the elevator into Sector Two descended down the shaft, Samus swallowed hard, hoping poor Maurice had not yet meet the same unfortunate fate as his fallen comrade.

The Cryosphere was an arctic environment with many of its corridors and rooms covered by thick ice walls, frozen ponds, and dangerous stalactites. The area was reminiscent of Tallon IV's Phendrana Drifts region. And like Phendrana, Samus remained alert to the area's many deadly predators as she made her way through its snow-logged rooms and slippery corridors.

It wasn't long before Samus came upon a dead and petrified creature known as a Gigafraug in an industrial room. Its body looked as if it had been drained of energy. All that remained was nothing more than a shallow husk. A nameless fear suddenly gripped her heart - this creature looked as if it had been the victim of Metroid predation. But the Metroid species was dead. The Hatchling had been the last of its kind. Besides that, Metroids had a weakness to cold; they wouldn't be able to last five seconds in this environment before they froze to death. Samus pushed the ominous thought into the depths of her mind. 'They're dead,' she told herself. 'And the last of them met its end over my own head…'

Samus trekked on until she finally came upon the Cryosphere's Experiment Floor, a large, snow-covered room situated on a cliff. The blowing snow obstructed her vision. Activating her suits Scan Visor, Samus began to actively search the room for signs of Maurice Favreau.

_'Target Acquired,'_ she thought gravely.

It was just as she feared. Maurice was dead. Crouching before his stiff and frozen corpse, Samus concluded that he had been shot through the chest at point blank range, his armor having been pierced right below the Galactic Federation symbol on his chest armor. Samus reached out to cup his frost-bitten face; as a sign of respect, she slowly closed his still-open eyes as her voice became a mournful whisper, "You can rest now, Maurice."

Samus got to her feet. "Adam, this is Samus. Do you copy?"

"Go ahead, Samus."

Solemnity entered her controlled voice. "I'm inside the Experiment Floor. I found Maurice. Subject is confirmed dead after further inspection. Cause of death is most likely small arms fire sustained at point blank range. Chest armor has been compromised. You have my sympathy, Commander Malkovich."

Despite the unexpected - and unfortunate - turn of events, including the deaths of two of his men, Adam's calm and almost emotionless demeanor was reminiscent of the unfortunate incident with Ian. Nothing got through. Nothing got out. "Understood, Samus... "

To anyone else, he would have seemed almost robotic and unfeeling. But to Samus, who more or less knew the man beneath the gruff exterior, she knew the loss of Maurice and Lyle was damn near eating him up inside. Just like it had when he lost Ian. Losing a soldier was very much like losing a brother. And knowing Adam, Samus figured it would be several years before he grieved for his lost men, as well. That was just the kind of person Adam was. A man bound to the duties and lifestyle of a warrior, with no time for tears or emotion.

Much like herself.

"Samus, proceed with caution." Adam advised after a moment of tense silence.

Almost as soon as he said that, Samus felt a sudden presence. The Mystery Creature, come to ambush her again? She stepped lightly as she readied her Arm Cannon. With her visibility hampered due to the snow, she knew she had to exercise extreme caution, as anyone or anything could use the icy fog to their advantage. To be extra careful, Aran activated her Scan Visor again and continued to tread lightly. The snow crunched underneath her feet. With every step forward, she could identify the dark silhouette of a building overseeing the Experiment Floor.

And... something else. Using her Scan Visor's magnify feature, Samus spotted a blond-haired girl with her hands pressed against the window of the building; her expression immediately becoming one of alarm upon being seen. The mysterious girl fled her point of observation, likely going deeper into the building.

Samus relayed her sudden discovery. "Adam, I think I've located a survivor within the building located in the Experiment Floor. She just took off. I'm tracking her as we speak."

"Good. Remember, she's probably very scared, so treat the situation with care. We don't want to lose her."

It was tough breaking through the snow drifts, but Samus finally made it into the structure, which was labeled as the Materials Storehouse. Inside, Samus was only able to catch a glimpse of the frightened young girl as she dashed around the corner into the warehouse. Once in the warehouse, Samus keenly listened for footsteps as she moved through the maze of large steel crates.

"Don't come near me! I know why you're here!" cried the woman.

Samus kept moving. Her voice remained calm as she called back to the frightened woman. "You don't understand. I'm here to secure your safety."

But their game of cat and mouse only continued further into the massive storage facility. And soon, there was no where left for the scared mouse to run; Samus was able to catch her first real look at the frightened survivor. Straight, long blond hair with a simple beret pinned on one side. A youthful and vibrant face. Blue eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat, dark, collared shirt, pink capris and simple pink shoes., hardly appropriate clothing for the chill of the Cryosphere. The scared expression on her face reminded Samus of a frightened child.

Her voice trembled as she backed up, "Y-you're lying! I know the Federation wants to silence everyone who knows about our research here!"

The blond woman ran to a nearby terminal in a last ditch attempt to escape the bounty hunter. Her voice continued to tremble as she pounded the door mechanism, hoping the large door - and her only way out - hadn't frozen shut yet. "Besides, how can you expect me to trust you when your soldiers are willing to kill each other? What makes you any different?"

Samus attempted to reason with the hysterical woman. "Relax. Take a deep breath. I am not affiliated with the Galactic Federation - I'm an independent bounty hunter. I'm here to secure your safety and the safety of any other survivors here. Just relax."

The woman calmed just a little bit. At least, she wasn't trembling anymore. With her body posture relaxing, Samus took the initiative and stepped forward, but was quickly stopped when sudden, bright spotlights appeared on the wall and a loud engine sounded behind her.

Fearing for her own safety, the blond woman took refuge behind Samus as she spun around to confront the sounds of danger, her Arm Cannon pointed straight in front of her. A large steel crate thrust toward Samus and the young woman seemingly on its own; Samus quickly pushed the young girl away from the approaching crate, only to jump out of the way herself immediately afterward. The large steel crate crashed into the frozen door, weakening it.

Samus fixed her attention on her attacker, a large vehicle known as the RB176-Ferrocrusher.

And it was being driven by a person wearing a Galactic Federation Power Suit.

-

Chapter V End


	7. Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

Chapter VI: Calm Before The Storm

Samus couldn't believe her eyes. She was being attacked by a Galactic Federation soldier. And the fact that she was unable to positively identify him only added to her growing frustration.

The yellow RB176-Ferrocrusher was a heavy-duty vehicle used by the Galactic Federation primarily for industrial situations such as lifting or moving heavy materials. But as Samus was discovering first-hand, the Ferrocrusher could also turn into a dangerous weapon in the right hands, with its large metal arms, precision laser cutters and giant metal buzz saws used for ripping and tearing.

It also didn't help that a deranged Galactic Federation soldier, hell-bent on killing her, was behind the controls.

"Son of a bitch." Samus cursed under her breath as the metal arms of the vehicle-turned-weapon knocked her to the cold ground. Luckily, the hit had knocked the wind out of her, but nothing more. Her adrenaline quickly forced her to her feet. The vehicle continued to idle, motionless. It, or the person controlling it rather, almost acted like it was attempting to sense her next action as she trained her Am Cannon upon it.

_'Got to watch out for those saws. One hit from those and I'll be sliced in half._' Samus thought to herself as her gaze remained fixed on the lumbering vehicle. _'This fucking thing has to have a weak point…'_

The engine suddenly roared and lunged the vehicle forward in an attempt to crush Samus against the wall with its twin buzz saws, but thanks to her athleticism, Samus was able to quickly dodge the lumbering yellow transport with ease. The Ferrocrusher instead got itself stuck in the wall thanks to its failed buzz saw attack. With the vehicle stuck and the pilot feverishly trying to escape his present conundrum, Samus quickly scanned the vehicle for a weak point. The vehicle's backside. Thermals indicated that the Ferrocrusher was dangerously close to exploding due to overheating, unbeknownst to the pilot.

Samus quickly readied her missile launcher with a Super Missile, a far more potent variant of missile, and wasted no time in launching her own attack upon the vehicle. Unfortunately, though she did manage to cause damage, the sheer force of the impact also dislodged the Ferrocrusher from the wall; the top half of the vehicle spun around and engaged Samus with its laser-cutting beam and cut a swath of white hot destruction in her wake. The ground around her exploded before the vehicle charged at her once more. Fearless, Samus ran headlong towards the charging mechanical beast and pounced on top of the cockpit with a full charge of her Arm Cannon. The pilot attempted to dislodge her by carelessly ramming into the walls and various steel containers, but Samus remained on the vehicle, only to let loose with her Arm Cannon, narrowly missing the pilot. She did however manage to fry the control system and cause the vehicle to malfunction. Reverse, forward, its metal arms jutting outward and forward, thrashing, knocked Samus off the vehicle and against the steel husk of a nearby container.

_THWHACK._ Her head was the first to make contact with the container. Her body soon followed. As her vision grew dark and tunneled, Samus's last thought was of her attacker. Who was he? Why was he wearing a Federation Army Power Suit? Why was he attacking _her_?

Her vision soon faded into darkness.

* * *

Sometime later, Samus awoke, her head throbbing and feeling as if it were water-logged. 'A concussion.' she told herself, grimacing as the lights above pained her. But she could not rest, could not quit. Not now. Not ever. Samus slowly got to her feet, her Varia Suit looking no worse for wear. The battle was over. As Samus stood amongst a mess of wreckage and storage crates, she realized with a bit of irritation that the pilot had caused the Ferrocrusher to malfunction on purpose so as to make his escape; the vehicle had started to malfunction just seconds before she activated her Arm Cannon.

Samus cursed under hr breath. Both the stranger and the survivor were nowhere to be found.

"Samus, do you read me?"

Adam. His voice felt almost comforting within the eerie silence.

"I read you." Samus said simply.

He sounded almost relieved. "Good. I couldn't reach you for thirty minutes. What's your status?"

Samus felt her heart warm despite the sub-zero chill in the air. Her voice, however, remained aloof. "I lost the survivor. Whereabouts are unknown. And… there's something else."  
Silence on the other line.

"We were attacked by a RB176 Ferrocrusher being piloted by someone wearing a Galactic Federation Power Suit." Samus explained. Her voice suddenly took on an accusatory tone. "Is there something you're not telling me, Malkovich? Because if there is, you'd better fucking tell me right now!"

Adam sounded generally confused. "What are you insinuating, Lady?"

His flabbergasted response only served to frustrate and anger her more. "Don't play dumb with me, Malkovich! You know exactly what I'm suggesting!" She wished she could see him face to face so she could stare right into those cold steel grey eyes.

Adam attempted to calm Aran's misguided fury. "Samus, just relax. You're angry, and when you get angry, you make assumptions. Listen to me when I say I do not know what you're talking about. Your anger won't allow you to see the truth."

Samus took a deep breath, her paranoia beginning to subside. He always did have a way of soothing the savage beast. Guilt, however, quickly replaced it; guilt over thinking that her close friend and confidant would keep such a thing a secret from her, regardless of her status as a hired gun. She sighed. "...I'm sorry Adam."

"Don't worry about it. Listen...I know now probably isn't the best time but, can I ask what's troubling you?"

Samus smiled wryly. If only he knew. "Something strange is going on here, Adam. I realize it now - that battle with the Ferrocrusher merely confirmed my nagging suspicions that there may be a traitor amongst your men. I know it sounds crazy, but I have real reason to believe you and the others might be in serious danger."

* * *

With everything that had happened up to this point, Adam couldn't deny that suspicion had been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since Samus confirmed that Maurice had been killed. No. He took that thought back. It had started after he witnessed via security camera the Exam Center within the Biosphere suddenly explode mere moments after his men vacated the premises. And even before the explosion, when he witnessed a similar figure dressed in a Federation Power Suit shoot out the security camera within the Exam Center Control Room. But because the helmet's visor was down, Adam had not been able to confirm the identity of the saboteur, only the number of his unit.

A weathered 07 symbol.

Rather naively despite his military experience, Adam simply attributed the elimination of the cameras to an encounter with a creature that warranted arms fire. Perhaps with the dead Cyborg Zebesian Samus had encountered? It was possible, and yet, he too now had reason to believe not everything was as it seemed.

And Maurice? Due to the snowstorm within the Experiment Floor, his visibility had been practically nonexistent when Favreau's comm suddenly went offline.

Adam also found it odd that he also hadn't heard from Keiji in a long while... and James as well. Anthony had been the only one engaging him on a near constant basis.

Samus' voice soon knocked him out of his reverie for a change. "Adam, are you all right?"

Adam rested his elbows on the terminal, his hand coming to touch the ear piece on the side of his face. "Yes. Listen carefully. There's no telling where the survivor could have gone - but keep your eyes peeled. The biggest threat to you right now is that purple creature you encountered earlier - the wavelength of its howls are driving other bio-forms within the Pyrosphere into a frenzy. You've got to destroy it before it causes even more trouble in an already dangerous situation. Exercise extreme caution - there's no telling what will happen. Understood?"

"Understood." Samus replied.

Adam's voice filled with a tenderness Samus hadn't heard since that day in his office all those years ago. "And Lady... Stay safe."

* * *

On the way to the Pyrosphere, the mindless, computer-generated voice of a woman soon spoke overhead: _"This elevator is bound for Sector 3. A Level 4 warning is now in effect in Sector 3. An irregularity has been confirmed in the Geothermal Power Plant and the experimental simulated desert area. All staff members are advised to evacuate immediately."_

A Level 4 warning was the second-highest warning able to be issued within a given station. The only one higher was Level 5. Level 5 warnings were usually issued during severe emergencies such as eminent collisions or in the rare case, a station set to self-destruct. Samus came to a shocking realization: With the creatures here having been crafted into killers and running amok, the Bottle Ship was quickly becoming a nightmare replica of the Planet Zebes. And though Adam and his team had came here in hopes of stopping it, they had thus far been unsuccessful. And now, with the knowledge of the Federation's twisted project in their hands, the Federation higher-ups would do anything it took to make sure nobody would make it out of the station alive. So they implemented an assassin within Adam's team to snuff out anyone who found out about the bio-weapon project.

Keiji, Anthony, James… Adam. Could any one of them really be a traitor?

As the elevator came to a stop, Samus had a sudden revelation. _'Lyle had most likely been killed shortly before the rest of the team arrived. But James was the first one to arrive at the Exam Center. I remember him crawling out from underneath that computer terminal and acting suspicious. Then Maurice was found dead. And he was the one who found the bio-weapon project directive - and K.G. and Anthony seen it as well. I fear K.G. may have already been killed by the Deleter... Which means…'_

"Oh god, Anthony!" she said aloud with a gasp.

Samus suddenly grew fearful for the safety of her good friend Anthony Higgs as she dashed out of the elevator and deep into the Pyrosphere. With Keiji still Missing In Action as per military protocol, Anthony was the only one left besides Adam for the Deleter to take down. Her only hope was that she reached him before the Deleter did. There was no doubt in her mind that neither Anthony nor Adam could possibly be a traitor. But the other one, James...she wasn't so sure about. She had grown quite skilled in reading people, their mannerisms, to know when something wasn't right. And James... had been acting rather strangely last time she saw him. As she recalled, he wasn't the Engineer, Maurice was. So just why was he caught underneath that computer terminal? On top of all that, Samus worried that the woman she'd found earlier was also now in danger of termination. Was she the one who sent the distress signal and the one responsible for the bio-weapon project, Madeline Bergman? Either way, Samus knew she had to find her and Anthony before it was too late.

Samus's fear for Anthony Higgs was well-founded, though not in the way she'd thought, thankfully. He was being attacked by the same Rhedogian that attacked her earlier within the Cryosphere. Blue in color, the Rhedogian was a powerful creature with two long retractable arms, a singular eye and extreme maneuverability. Its attacks included the use of its arms, the ability to fire a spray of homing missiles, and emit a powerful - but slow to charge - laser from it's singular red eye. During Samus' last encounter with the Rhedogian on the Materials Transfer Lift inside the Crysophere, the Rhedogian narrowly escaped with its life after Samus failed to kill it before it managed to escape. And now, seeing her best friend being attacked by the same creature she failed to kill, it was hard for her not to be angry at herself.

"Anthony! Hold on!" she screamed as she witnessed the Rhedogian grab Anthony with ease as if he were a child's rag doll. To make matters worse, he was being held above a small magma pool. The creature was taunting her at this point. Samus quickly grappled up to the towering platform and laid her entire weight behind her metal-clad fist and punched the creature in the face; the shock of the impact forced the Rhedogian to stumble briefly on its feet and weaken its grip on Anthony, who immediately began to shoot at his captor with an a Freeze Gun.

The shots bounced off of the Rhedogian's tough carapace with ease. And just like her last encounter with the Rhedogian, Samus was finding it hard to damage the creature as well. It was incredibly agile, using its strong, retractable arms to swiftly dodge the bounty hunter's incoming attacks and swipe at her feet. It was also a creature of surprisingly high intelligence; it had learned from prior experience not to reveal its weakness - its singular red eye - in order to keep itself closed off from Samus' powerful missile attacks. But there was one attack the creature hadn't anticipated, the might of the piercing Plasma Beam. And the charged variant was even worse. After it sustained a few charged Plasma Beam shots and missile blasts, the weakened Rhedogian attempted to ram Samus into the lava below one last time before promptly retreating into the lava pit.

Anthony and Samus caught their breath. Higgs raised the visor on his helmet. Even after almost getting killed, he still wore a smile on his face. "Whew. That was intense. I owe you one, Princess."

Samus reverted her Arm Cannon back to the Power Beam. "Are you all right?"

Anthony raised a hand. "Never better, Princess. Say, listen. Have you seen the others?"

For a moment, Samus was hesitant to tell Anthony what had become of Maurice. She knew how compassionate Anthony was. He saw each one of them - Maurice, K.G., Lyle, James and Adam - as a brother. One such brother had been lost already and Samus wasn't sure how he would react to the loss of another. She decided to break the news to him gently. "Anthony... Maurice is dead. I... found him inside of Sector Two, frozen to death. He had been shot in the chest at point blank range. I'm so sorry..." She squeezed his armored arm gently.

"...Maurice, too? W-what do you mean he'd been shot? Are you telling me there might be someone else here with us?" His deep voice trembled.

"It's very possible. Especially when you consider that I was attacked by someone wearing a Galactic Federation Power Suit. I suspect there's a traitor in your unit, Anthony."

Anthony shook his head. His eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. His fingers stroked at the squared chin of his helmet. "Man, this is crazy. Like, the kind of thing you read about in mystery books about the spy who goes around taking people out because they know too much. Have you told the Commander about this?"

His sense of shock and controlled anger were understandable. The fact that someone within their own unit could be going around picking off soldiers one by one was both unbelievable and infuriating.

"Yes. In the meantime, however, he directed me here after increased predator aggression due to the wavelength of the screams of the creature we encountered earlier within the Biosphere. It won't get away this time. Where are you heading?"

Anthony grinned, sensing his friend's killer instinct. With Samus now actively hunting the Mystery Creature, Higgs knew it was only a matter time before the bastard met his maker. "Ice cold, Princess. Ice cold. I'd hate to be on your Shit List. Anyway, the Commander gave us a new directive to move as a unit - what's left of us anyway - to the Geothermal Power Plant to open the magma eruption port. Our rendezvous point was the Navigation Booth near here, but when no one showed up, I figured I'd take a look around. That's when I got attacked by that monster. Now I know why he suggested we move as a unit, what with the traitor and that Mystery Creature running around."

It made perfect sense. Adam knew the remnants of the 7th squad were in serious danger alone, so he directed they move as a unit from now on. The situation on the Bottle Ship had slowly been moving from bad to worse ever since they arrived on the station. At this point in time, things couldn't possibly get much worse. It was three people versus an entire army of vicious creatures. And to come from this mission unscathed would be nothing short of a miracle.

Anthony shifted his weight from one leg to the other and drew his arms close to his chest. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was unsure how his friend would react to such a delicate subject. "...So, Samus...how you feeling about Commander Malkovich?"

Samus immediately drew her emotions in tight. "I'd rather not discuss it right now. And you shouldn't either."

Just by the tone of her voice, Anthony knew he had unintentionally hit a nerve. To smooth things over, he put his hand against one of the round shoulder plates of her Varia suit, hoping such an act would be enough. "Hey, I deserve that. I'm sorry. Look, just forget it. Forget I said anything. Still friends, Princess?"

Samus relaxed a bit, weakened by Anthony's pearly-white grin. She playfully punched him in the arm then grinned.

Higgs chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, enough chit-chat - I'll go on ahead. I'll see you at the Power Plant."

Samus simply nodded. But as she watched him leave, her thoughts quickly returned to the unintentionally sensitive question he'd asked. How she felt about Commander Malkovich. Unbearable, forbidden thoughts welled up inside her. Thoughts she would much rather kill and bury deep within her subconscious. Though not a day had gone by where she hadn't wondered about him in the five years since seeing him last, the trials and tribulations of life or death missions had usually kept her from dwelling on more "trivial" matters such as possible romantic feelings towards her former CO. Ever since reuniting with Adam, the feelings she had fought so hard to repress these last five years had slowly started to seep to the surface of her heart. Samus shook her head - these matters of the heart could be explored in greater detail after her mission was complete. Until then, as her eyes frosted over with an icy glare, Samus headed deeper into the Pyrosphere.

-

Chapter VI End 


	8. Chapter 7: Hall of Fate

Chapter VII: Hall of Fate

After a furious battle with the gigantic lava-faring predator, Vorash within the Blast Furnace Observation room, Samus finally arrived to the room just outside of the rendezvous point, the Geothermal Power Plant. There, Samus made a frightening discovery. The shallow, grey husk of the Mystery Creature, plastered to the wall above the door and split down the middle. It looked as if the creature had molted.

Samus stood, fixated at the creature's husk, as a nameless fear gripped her heart. "Adam, I'm right outside the Geothermal Power Plant. I've managed to locate that creature. It looks… like it molted."

Adam's pause showed that he too felt a tinge of unease. "Molted? You mean it transformed?"

"It's possible. I'm heading into the Geothermal Power Plant right now. Maybe I'll find more information there."

"Stay alert."

As if she could do otherwise.

* * *

The Geothermal Power Plant was the heart of the Pyrosphere. An "arena" of sorts, it featured a large, circular platform suspended above a seemingly bottomless pit. Samus stepped about the dark room cautiously, her Arm Cannon moving in whatever direction she looked. There was no telling what she would find here. She knew she had to be ready for anything. Suddenly, her heart quickened with the appearance of a small laser sight on her shoulder. She quickly raised her Arm Cannon in the laser sight's direction, but was soon relieved when Anthony appeared from behind the steel pillar.

"Samus, take cover!" he advised.

The fact that he had used her name to convey the seriousness of the situation was reason enough for her to quickly join him behind the pillar. "Anthony, what's going on?"

"Something big is in here with us but I can't tell what - it's too damn dark in here! We have to get some light in here, so I can see that pretty face of yours!"

Even during a time like this, Anthony always knew how to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, Adam's voice filled her helmet. "Samus, you need to hurry and locate the magma-eruption port. A concussive blast should be enough to destroy it and get the magma flowing."

Peeking from behind the steel pillar, Samus quickly activated her Scan Visor and surveyed the walls on the far side of the room for the critical magma-eruption port. "There!" she said aloud, locating the port against the steel wall. Wasting no time, and still maintaining cover, she promptly fired a single Super Missile at the port. The covering exploded upon impact and immediately sent forth an explosive stream of searing-hot magma into the hollowed-out depths of the arena.

And with it, the awakening of the Devil himself, born anew from the fires of Samus Aran's tragic past.

It lingered amongst the shadows above the arena, the bright amber glow of the lava casting its most ominous features - large, dragon-like wings and a barbed serpentine tail, in a soft amber glow as the beast slowly descended from the top of the room, its bright green eyes filled with malevolent cunning and power. The thunderous sound of its wings flapping echoed about the room. Samus and Anthony left their cover and headed for the middle of the arena in order to get a better view.

Landing before them with a great thud was the mighty dragon, Ridley. His spiteful eyes narrowed as his mouth contorted into a tight, feral grin.

"What the hell is that?" Anthony gasped. He'd heard about dragons during bedtime stories as a child, but this one looked like it had been ripped straight out of a nightmare.

Samus felt her heart quicken; her stomach twisting on itself; her chest tightening; the breath catching in her throat._ 'No... It... can't be...!'_

What began as apprehension quickly exploded into full-blown hysteria as Samus looked upon her nightmare with wide and fearful eyes. This couldn't be happening - Ridley was dead. She'd watched his body explode into a million pieces during her final mission to Planet Zebes. And because the planet itself exploded, any chances of the Space Pirates reviving their "General" were next to impossible. This was a concrete fact...and yet, Samus could only watch in horror and disbelief as the space dragon gazed upon her with calculating green eyes and an sadistic expression on his face.

A scream, torn raw and bloody from her throat, filled the room. "This can't be! You're dead! Dead! _I fucking killed you!_"

"Samus!" Anthony screamed as he attempted to aid his paralyzed comrade. His attempt at shielding her crumpled form was cut off by the dragon and a quick swipe of his barbed tail, which sent him barreling into a nearby pillar.

* * *

From the Control Room, Adam could only watch in helpless disbelief as the dragon drew closer to the bane of its existence. A gloved hand pressed against the small terminal screen. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could reach out and protect her from the devil that threatened to consumer her before his very eyes. But he could do nothing of the sort, not from here anyway. All he could do was offer support. "Samus? Samus, it's Adam. Can you hear me? Respond!"

When she didn't respond, for only the second time in his life Adam felt real, agonizing fear. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked with trepidation. He'd seen this condition before, a past trauma which causes paralyzing fear in an individual upon the activation of a trigger. It was quite common within the ranks of the Federation Military. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And Adam knew if he didn't act fast, he would soon lose the last person closest to him. Hardened soldier mentality be damned! The words poured from the very depths of his soul. "Samus, It's Adam. I'm right there with you, all right? Focus on my voice. I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me? I need you to breathe, okay? Focus - you need to focus, Samus!"

It was in that brief moment afterward that, though somewhat belated in its arrival, Adam suddenly realized that after so many years of denial and repression, he could no longer run from the feeling that had threatened to consume him ever since he laid eyes upon her for the first time in five years.

He loved Samus Aran. Loved? Yes, there was no denying it now. He _loved_ her. Never had anyone made him feel so alive (and crazy a times) and with purpose as she had done. Never had anyone made him so crazy that he wanted to spend every waking minute at her side.

With baited breath, the seconds ticked by as Adam watched and waited for signs that he had successfully brought her back from the brink.

"...A-Adam?" She was struggling to breath. "I'm… in real… trouble here."

He could breathe now, if only for a moment. He provided calm instruction. "Yes, Samus. It's me. You need to try and focus, understand? You need to push past this and fight!"

Her voice shook uncontrollably as her throat grew tight. "I-I can't... breathe! Ad-"

Suddenly, Adam could do nothing but watch in anger as the vile dragon grasped its rival in its clawed grip and ascended, only to mercilessly scrape her against the walls of the room.

"Samus!" Adam screamed. Anger welled up within him as he pounded his fist into the terminal screen. He quickly gathered his assault rifle and sniper rifle, holstered his freeze gun on his hip and prepared to leave the Control Room, when a gun shot suddenly rang out behind him, breaking his ear piece. When he turned to confront his attacker, however, Adam saw nobody. He cursed under his breath. He would no longer be able to communicate with Samus or Anthony. what's more, he wondered who the hell could be brash enough to shoot at him. Undaunted, Adam continued out of the Control room in haste, en route to the Geothermal Power Plant.

He only hoped he wasn't too late. As the Sector Three elevator descended into the Pyrosphere, Adam couldn't relax even for a minute, knowing he was still so far way from the Geothermal Power Plant. The computerized voice overhead only served to increase his anxiety:

_"Emergency has been detected within the Geothermal Power Plant. All personnel are to evacuate the area immediately."_

Adam quickly checked his arsenal. Sniper rifle. Assault rifle retrofitted with grenade launcher. Freeze gun. He was about as ready as he could, or would ever, be given the solitary situation aboard the station. His only hope now was that it would be enough to save Samus from Ridley.

* * *

Samus had yet to snap out of her trauma. Due to the severe mental trauma she was undergoing, coupled with Ridley's barbaric attacks, Samus had lost the ability to generate her Varia Suit and was growing weaker by the minute, the thin armor of the Zero Suit no match for the dragon's tremendous strength and the oppressive heat of the area.

On the ground, Anthony struggled to bring the agile predator into his Plasma Cannon's targeting reticule. The damn thing was just too agile in the air, and the weapon too slow to charge. What's more, the beast was having its way with its hated arch-rival. He had to hurry and get a shot in before it was too late.

'Hurry up you fucking thing. Hurry up! Hang in there, Princess.'

Finally, after agonizing moments of struggling, Higgs managed to obtain a lock on Ridley, his Plasma Gun now fully charged. "Eat this, asshole!" he screamed before pulling the trigger; a wide blast of pure power shot forth from the cannon and managed to barely clip one of Ridley's wings and dislodge Samus from his talons.

Though the drop was large, Samus managed to land, albeit shakily, on her feet.  
But she immediately collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. "A-Anthony...get out... of here! Ridley is too powerful for you!"

Anthony remained resolute as he drew Ridley's attention away from Samus by waving his hands in the air. "To hell with that! We do this together, Princess! Now snap out of it and let's tear this bitch up! Hey! Hey, over here Ridley!"

Samus held herself up with her arms. Sweat and blood beaded on her face and dripped down her forehead. Her arms trembled. Her heart, thunderous in her chest, felt like it would burst from fear. Her usually lithe body felt heavy and sluggish. Her breathing came fast and labored. She was absolutely terrified. In a brief moment of clarity, however, she reminded herself of something her adoptive "father" Old Bird used to tell her during her daily training sessions:

_"You must always strive to move forward, never backward. Heed these words, my child, and there shall be nothing you cannot accomplish in this life."_

His words echoed throughout her shaken consciousness until they became a mantra of healing and rejuvenation. As she looked up from the steel platform, watching Anthony tangle with her sworn enemy, it reawakened the warrior within her. With a trembling hand, she wiped the sweat and blood from her face and gritted her teeth. From the deepest point of her soul, Samus summoned every ounce of will within and rose to her feet. Breathing deep, the Hunter pushed beyond her terror and summoned her Varia Suit once more. Wasting no time in showing Ridley the power of her reawakened wrath, Samus shot a barrage of missiles in Ridley's direction while he swiped and clawed at Anthony. The missiles had targeted the dragon's head, torso, and wings respectively and, once connected, tore into the beast' tough outer carapace. Ridley screeched in pain before spinning around to confront his rival with a vengeance.

Samus stood firm with her Arm Cannon fixed on his head. Remembering the Mystery Creature, Samus maneuvered her hand to activate her Plasma Beam and fired a few quick, piercing shots in Ridley's direction. Ridley growled in pain once more as the shots tore bits and pieces of his purple flesh from his body. But it would take a lot more than a few quick shots to fell the resilient beast, however. From behind the green tint of her Combat Visor, Aran's eyes smoldered with the intensity of a thousand thunderstorms once again. Her eyebrows furrowed together in anger. Her cannon hand clenched the trigger with heavy anticipation. And though she was exhausted and terrified, Samus pushed beyond her terror, swallowed her pain and dashed headlong towards the cunning dragon, only to pounce on his pterodactyl-like beak and fill his gaping mouth with a blistering shot of charged plasma. The searing pain sent him reeling back on the arena platform. Samus jumped from his beak, her Arm Cannon preparing another Plasma Beam shot.

Samus narrowed her eyes as her body turned cold despite the oppressive heat in the room. There was ice water in her veins. She would show him no mercy, just as he had shown her parents no mercy. Her voice tore feral from the depths of her soul. "Your fight is with me, Ridley! We finish this _now_!"

Anthony joined Samus at her side. "You okay Princess?"

Samus shot him an icy glare. Her voice was one of calm authority. "No. I need you to stay out of this. This is my fight, understand? Stay behind the pillars where it's safe until I say so. You got that?"

Anthony had known Samus for years, and never had he seen her this angry and intense. Her anger raw and her wrath palpable. She had a look in her eyes that Anthony had never seen before, raw and vengeful in its existence. He watched as Samus clenched her hand into a tight fist as her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed together.

A simple nod was all Anthony could muster.

Saying nothing, Samus charged towards the beast once more, her Arm Cannon charged to capacity, only to slide underneath his legs as he attempted to grab her and fired another charged Plasma Beam shot into his belly. But the Hunter wasn't finished - Samus sent a barrage of Super Missles into his back, knowing he would be unable to evade them due to the still lingering effects of the Plasma Beam shot. The Super Missiles made contact with his body, blowing large, gaping wounds through his wings.

Ridley screeched in malevolent rage as he swiped at Samus with his tail before spinning around to face her. His head began to undulate back and forth as he glared at Samus with burning spite and intelligence. The Hunter strafed slowly around the arena, around her cunning adversary, trying to feel out his next move. He always had been a cunning sort. She watched him intensely, angrily, as his clawed and spindly talons clenched and relaxed in a heated rhythm. His barbed tail bobbed from side to side like a snake, waiting… waiting with the patience and deadly accuracy of a sniper.

"That was quite the vulgar display of power, Hunter." sneered Ridley. "But I will show you true power; you're parents are waiting for you, wretch."

Samus gritted her teeth; a roar, raw and bloody and torn from the very depths of her soul threatening to tear from her throat.

Ridley's face contorted into one of spiteful relish. "Though I do enjoy seeing you squirm - and believe me…I do, " his eyes narrowed with sadistic delight. " it's time to end this feeble game and destroy you once and for all!"

Samus watched as Ridley rocketed into the air despite his injuries and summoned a large, all encompassing fireball from his mouth, and spit it into the center of the platform below.

Samus sprung into the air, narrowly avoiding the super-heated blast as it spread out ward.

Samus landed gracefully despite her armor. "It's about time you took this seriously, coward. Let's finish this!"

As the battle between sworn enemies raged, Anthony kept a tight surveillance over the arena from behind his hiding spot, knowing the dragon would take advantage of even a second of distraction. Watching the Hunter and the dragon clash, it was hard for the seasoned warrior to not be swept up in the mysticism that was Samus Aran. The way she moved, so full of graceful urgency, the way she was relentless in her pursuit, the way she could be downright brutal to those who triggered her unbridled wrath... She was almost god-like in her existence.

To his surprise, Samus had grappled onto Ridley's head again and was hanging on for dear life as she waited for an opportunity to fill the dragon's insides with plasma once more. After clawing tooth and nail to hang on to his beak long enough for an opening, Samus spotted her only chance and fired a kill shot directly between Ridley's blazing green eyes. "I'll see you in hell, Ridley!" she screamed before the beast began to stumble over itself before finally crumbling to the platform floor.

Ridley lay there, unmoving, his purple body ravaged and torn by the fury of his arch enemy.

Sensing victory, Anthony ran towards his best friend to congratulate her on a job well done, when Ridley suddenly sprang to his feet and swung his barbed tail at both Samus and Anthony in a last-ditch attempt to exact his revenge on the vile Hunter and her friend and send them plummeting to the lava bed below. Samus was able to dodge Ridley's attack, but was horrified as she watched the whip-like tail connect with the body of Higgs and send him over the platform to the lava below.

"Anthony!" Samus screamed, her blood boiling like the very lava itself. She watched behind vengeful eyes as the cunning beast craned his neck and blew a stream of white-hot fire from his mouth. Again, Samus evaded his attack with ease. She had grown exhausted, both in body, mind and battling the devil incarnate. But just as she was about to deliver the final blow, Ridley used the opportunity to flee the chamber. He would live to fight another day. Exhausted, Samus collapsed to her knees and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Adam Malkovich arrived soon after to find Samus unconscious and reverted into her Zero Suit, which appeared slightly worn and specked with blood. Despite the searing heat, Adam's immediate thought was one of trepidation and anger - he was too late and because of him, he had lost yet another person close to him on account of a directive. But how was he to know that Ridley would be there waiting for her? He attempted to rationalize as he looked over her body as she lie there face down. He immediately became curious at the sight of the pink symbols on her back. They were slowly pulsing. A glimmer of hope filled him. Maybe he hadn't been too late after all… But he had to make sure. He gently pressed his index and middle finger against the jugular vein in her neck and began checking for a pulse. Relief soon washed over him. There was, in fact, a pulse. Considering the area, Adam knew he had to get Samus, and himself for that matter, somewhere safe; flipping her over onto her back, Adam gently cradled her body in his arms and exited the heated area.

Adam carried her to a nearby Navigation room and placed her body gently against the wall. All he could do now was wait.

The seconds turned into minutes. In reality, however, what felt like an eternity to him had only been five minutes. Samus was still unconscious, but her slow and steady breathing suggested she was merely resting. For a second, Adam thought he saw one of her eyes twitch, her consciousness slowly returning. Adam took a knee in front of her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Samus... can you hear my voice?" he asked gently.

Samus elicited a few garbled sounds as she slowly awakened.

A slight smile formed on Adam's lips when he saw her open her eyes. "Looks like you're coming around. It's Adam, Samus."

Her voice was weak and disoriented. "...Adam...? Where... am I?"

"You're inside the Navigation Booth closest to the Geothermal Power Plant - I brought you here after finding you unconscious there. Are you all right" Adam's facial expression twisted into concern. "What happened to Lieutenant Higgs?"

Samus covered her face with her right hand, the mere mention of Anthony's name causing her to feel uncontrollable sadness and anger; as tears welled in her eyes. "Stupid Anthony… why didn't you listen to me?! You fucking idiot!"

"Samus, what happened?" Adam repeated calmly.

Samus tried to conceal her tears. "I told Anthony to stay behind the pillars until I took care of Ridley. I didn't want him to risk his life. I didn't tell him to leave his post after I defeated Ridley - I wanted to be absolutely sure he was dead. But Anthony left his post anyway to congratulate me. And that's when that son of a bitch suddenly lashed out at us with his tail. I evaded the attack, but Anthony wasn't so lucky. If he had listened to me earlier, he'd still be here!"

"I'm sorry, Samus."

Adam could only squeeze Samus' shoulder in hopes that the simple gesture provided some comfort to the exhausted and distraught hunter. He knew just how much Anthony meant to her. And though she was initially frosty towards then Cadet Higgs, they ultimately became close - like Adam, Higgs grew protective over her, similar to a big brother watching out for his little sister. Next to Adam, Anthony was the only other person to have shared a close relationship with Samus.

With Anthony now gone, all but one of Malkovich's men had been wiped out within the solitary confines of the Bottle Ship in one way or another. And the whereabouts of the only known survivor of the Bottle Ship were still unknown. The fulfillment of the mission now rested on the shoulders of Commander Malkovich and Samus Aran. What's more, the tyrannical beast Ridley, though heavily wounded, was running loose within the ship and most likely plotting his next plan of attack. At this point, he was as much of a threat as the Deleter, who Adam now had a clearer understanding of. It had to be none other than Intelligence Officer, James Pierce. Adam felt the bitter taste of betrayal in his mouth. For the Federation, the only "family" he'd ever known, to implement an assassin into his unit who took the lives of his brothers-in-arms, was downright atrocious. He'd given the Federation everything he had. It was the only life he'd ever known. And now, they wanted to take it all way in order to keep their shady practices a secret.

Regardless of his personal feelings of betrayal, however, Adam knew he still had a mission to complete. And he would complete it, one way or another. As Commander, he issued his next directive. "It's all up to us now, Samus. It's risky, and I say that because I have no way of staying in contact with you, but I think we should split up. I want you to locate the female survivor you encountered earlier. If my hunch in correct, Pierce is actively targeting her now. It is imperative that you find her and secure her safety. Head to the Bio-Weapon Research Center located within Sector One. I'll take care of the Rat."

The word he had so vehemently chosen. Rat. In her understanding of Malkovich, Samus knew how he operated. He was a firm believer in trust, and to put his trust into someone meant he respected them. It was not something he just blindly handed out to anyone. So to receive Adam Malkovich's trust (and ultimately respect,) was a momentous event for the person determined enough to want it. Should the person break that trust, however, and they were considered dead to him. And James Pierce had committed the ultimate crime as far as Malkovich was concerned. He had betrayed him and killed his men - the penalty for such a crime could be nothing less than death.

"Understood, Adam." her eyes found his as he stood, towering over her.

He courteously extended his hand. "Can you stand?"

Samus brushed his hand away slowly, "Yes."

Now on her feet, Samus could see him better. His grey eyes were smoldering. "Adam, thank you. I owe you my life."

True to his nature, Adam remained modest. "If you owe anyone, it's the Chozo. They instilled within you the heart of a warrior. I cannot accept such a debt."

Samus scoffed at him. "Damn it, there you go with that modesty again. You know I hate it when you do that."

Adam managed a grin. "Why do you think I do it?"

Samus shook her head and sighed as she drew her arms out in front of her and focused on summoning her Varia Suit. Within seconds, the Chozo armor materialized on her body and bonded to her both inside and out. With her suit now online, Samus stepped on the Navigation platform and refilled her empty Energy Tanks and ammunition before heading for the door.

Adam approached her from behind, assault rifle in hand. "Let's go, Lady."

-

Chapter VII End

AN: "OMG, Wimpy, PTSD Samus! Hell no you didn't go there!" You may be thinking - and frankly I don't give a shit. "But she's fought Ridley several times!" you say. That's true, yes, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be scared shitless each time she fought him, either. We don't actually see her scared shitless (like we do in Other M for example), but we also don't know for certain that she isn't, either. Point being, I do think she has PTSD, especially given her extremely young age when her parents were murdered. You may not agree, but please don't bitch about it should you review this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations  
-

Hidden deep within Sector One was the Bio-weapon Research Center, a Class 5 Restricted Zone accessible only by Bottle Ship personnel. On Samus' first trip through the Biosphere, the door leading to the Bio-weapon Research Center had been sealed. On her second visit to the area, however, Samus found that someone - or something - had managed to access the security clearance needed to open the restricted area.

Samus entered the elevator that would take her further into the research center and performed a quick weapons check and suit analysis. Going through diagnostics for her weapons and suit, she couldn't help but wonder - with some apprehension - what was waiting for her within the Bio-Weapon Research Center. Failed experiments kept in stasis tanks? Free-roaming and violent organisms with a thirst for blood? Or nothing but a bunch of data terminals and documents concerning the researcher's experiments? As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Samus stepped lightly through the corridor and into the main room of the research center.

A large computer mainframe stood in the center of the dimly-lit room and was surrounded by smaller terminals on either side of the room. Large wall monitors displayed vital information regarding the facilities. On the left hand side of the main computer terminal was a bank of stairs and door leading further into the research center. On the right of it was another room used for storage. Stepping down the staircase, Samus quietly approached the main computer terminal and began to interact with it. She was greeted to the splash screen of the Galactic Federation, and asked to verify her security clearance, of which she had none. No matter, she thought to herself. It was through the wonders of the advanced software within her suit that she was able to hack into nearly any data terminal she interfaced with, be it Space Pirate or Federation. So it came to be of no surprise to her when the information regarding the key code flashed on the HUD of her visor within a matter of seconds; her fingers danced across the letters E, K, and Y of the alpha-numeric keypad as her heart beat with anticipation. Suddenly, to her complete surprise, both the screen of the terminal and the ones on the walls flashed a red ERROR! message.

_'What the? An error? Something isn't right…'_ she thought to herself and input the 10-digit key code once more. Another ERROR! message. Her emotions bordered on frustration now. Somebody had been through here already and hacked into the security system and changed the key code to open the left side door, as well access critical information regarding the facility and the stations Sectors. At this point in the mission, what with everything that happened to the other members of the 7th Squad, Samus had a clear understanding of who it could have been. "The Rat," James Pierce. Samus wondered if he was still in this very facility. With her back to the terminal, her Arm Cannon trained in front of her, Samus began a cautious sweep of the immediate area.

Her feet clicked gently against the polished metal floor as she moved throughout the area looking for any sign of Pierce. Though Adam had tasked himself with finding and killing James, she would be the one to lay the man to waste now... if someone or something hadn't gotten to him first, that is.

The keen observer in her soon noticed a slight discoloring of the polished floor panels next to the staircase leading to the research center entryway. Bringing up her Scan Visor, analysis quickly indicated the faded substance as blood. Not from a creature, but from a human being... Realizing both she and Adam could now very well be in potential danger, Samus opened a channel to Adam's comm system, but quickly remembered he had no way of communicating. She cursed under her breath.

As she crouched against the staircase, Samus was about to stand when she thought she smelled something vile and putrid, like it had been festering for awhile. The smell seemed to be coming from underneath the staircase; Samus could make out the silhouette of something bulky underneath, and reached inside the darkness, well aware that it could be a creature in waiting. Instead, she grasped at what felt like a foot. Gently pulling the foot, and ultimately body, toward her, Samus soon discovered the rancid corpse of the Deleter himself, James Pierce. A large portion of his armor was missing, a large chunk of his neck and shoulder were missing, presumably eaten by a large, predatory beast. The orange visor of his helmet had been crushed, his face stained with blood.

_'His wounds suggest a cooperative assault. But for all I know, he merely could have killed himself, and was later processed by a wandering bio-form.'_

It was the smell that had told her something was amiss. After experiencing it so many times during her travels, Samus thought she would never be able to get that all-too-familiar smell from her nostrils.

Samus got to her feet when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the blond girl she met earlier within the Cryosphere, standing in the doorway leading to the storage room. Strangely, she appeared to be quite calm and collected, her eyes remaining focused on her unexpected visitor. Stepping from the doorway, the woman slowly approached Samus. Instincts called to Aran to raise her weapon, but the Hunter restrained her suspicion and continued to watch the girl slowly approach her.

* * *

The girl stood in front of Samus, tilting her head to look up at the towering Hunter. Samus immediately noticed the red blotches on the woman's long white coat and became concerned. "Are you all right?"

The girl's eyes averted from Samus' imposing figure as her mind drifted back to that horrible moment in which she had gone into hiding and feared for her safety. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Her voice trembled. "...I was so scared. I-I had no choice."

Samus placed her hand on the frightened woman's arm, her voice one of compassion. "Don't worry, you're safe now. It's all right. Can you tell me your name? My name is Samus Aran."

The woman's eyes met Samus once more, appearing to be contemplating her choice of responses. Her fear had vanished without a trace; in its place was the straight-faced, emotionless look of an android. "...My name is... Madeline Bergman."

Suddenly it all became clear to Samus: James had wanted to kill the person responsible for directing the project for fear that she may come forward and expose it, therefore putting a black mark on the Federation forever. Somehow, she had managed to defend herself and kill Pierce in the process. _'That would explain the blood on her coat. '_

"So you're the one in charge of the Bio-Weapon Militarization Project?" Samus asked, her hand coming to rest at her side once more.

The woman simply nodded. Then, she walked over to the main computer terminal and activated the mainframe without so much as a single error message. "...Behind closed doors, the Galactic Federation was trying to create a Special Forces unit composed of bio-weapons. They were attempting to create an organization modeled after the Space Pirates, with the Cyborg Zebesians at the center. But, because of a certain... presence, the other life-forms became ferocious. We were no longer able to control them..."

_'By a certain presence, she must have meant Ridley...'_ Samus confirmed to herself. "So you're the one who sent the distress signal?" Samus asked aloud.

Madeline continued to type and access file upon file of confidential documents. "I had no choice. The lives of myself and everyone else were in real danger here. Who knows what would have happened if the situation were to be left as is..."

Suddenly, Madeline's fingers stopped and she glanced at Samus over her shoulder. "But that's not the worst of it. The Federation had an even more dangerous ambition..."

Her fingers danced across the keypad once more, moving with fevered urgency.

And with the sudden appearance of a splash screen, Samus felt her heart burst with palpable fear.

_Metroid Militarization Project_  
_[PMW: Project Metroid Warriors]_  
_Concerning the feasibility of Metroids as military bioweapons._

Samus gripped the back of the chair and lunged her torso forward in an attempt to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. The words were as clear as day and as ominous as the blood red skies of the Pyrosphere. Samus retracted in anger and disbelief. Using far less dangerous creatures as potential bio-weapons was one thing, but trying to shamelessly turn Metroids into weapons was another thing altogether. It was hypocrisy in its truest form - it was the Federation that had originally contracted her to eliminate the species, and now they wanted to harness the creatures for the sake of military applications? The Federation had become no better than those wretched Space Pirates she had risked life and limb to exterminate!

Samus felt anger tear unbridled from her throat. "What?! But how? The Metroids were terminated along with Planet Zebes!"

_'And the last of their kind, the Hatchling, met its tragic end above my head.'_

Despite feeling Samus' palpating anger, Madeline stayed reserved. "...You're the one who destroyed the Space Pirates on Planet Zebes, right? According to this report taken shortly after you were found, Metroid DNA was discovered on parts of your suit and collected by Federation scientists while you were unconscious. The Metroids were reproduced from the sample found on your suit. What's more, they are being stored in this very facility..."

Samus could hold her anger back no longer. "Un-fucking believable. How many people must die for the sake of military power?! The Federation has become no better than the fucking Space Pirates! That must also be the same way Ridley was re-created..." The bitter taste of betrayal soon filled her mouth. It would be a cold day in hell before she would ever be able to dislodge the knife from her back. Her anger only surged further with the remembrance of the Science Officer and his snide comments. He had been the one to collect the DNA of Ridley and the Metroids on her suit. Samus clenched her hand into a trembling fist - what she wouldn't give right now to blow his fucking head off.

Madeline remained almost emotionless as she continued to access the databank. "At first no one thought that the creature was Ridley. They didn't think it had potential as a bio-weapon at all. They raised it like a pet, calling it "Little Birdie." Until one day... It attacked one of the researchers and got away. Ridley had played dead and lured the scientist into his cage. What was left... was a horrible sight."

That would explain why the creature had just stared at her with spite the first time they met. The creature affectionately named "Little Birdie" had been none other than Ridley, albeit in his most basic, infantile form. Little Birdie had then transformed into the Mystery Creature Samus was ambushed by within the Biosphere Test Area. It all made perfect sense to her now.

However, there was another issue that still needed clarification. Samus spoke with urgency. She had to know. "In order to control Metroids, the Federation would need the telepathy of Mother Brain... Please tell me you and your team didn't create a Mother Brain clone... Did you?"

Madeline stayed silent for a moment. A moment too long as far as Samus was concerned. Madeline's silence had simply confirmed what Samus dreaded most.

Madeline drew a sigh. "...I'm sorry. I know you're angry, but please listen. I have a lot more to tell you. We developed an AI program that would reproduce Mother Brain's thought processes. We called it 'MB.' MB evolved as it communicated with the Metroids. It appears as though it began to become self-aware... much like the original Mother Brain. It's really quite remarkable..."

Samus turned her back to Madeline and headed for the door. She was much too angry to listen to any more of this nightmare turned reality.

Madeline rose, her hand reaching out to the seething bounty hunter. "Please wait! Please!" she begged.

Samus stopped just shy of the door. Her voice was one of cold intent. "...I could kill you if I wanted to - and I probably should. You're no better than the Space Pirates. And that makes you my enemy. You've got five seconds to tell me where the Metroids and Mother Brain are before I blow that head of yours clean off. Do you understand?"

Madeline was taken aback by the Hunter's icy tone and threat of termination. Her voice trembled. "P-please... don't kill me. If I tell you, will you spare my life?"

"Just tell me before I change my mind..."

"They are in an area called Sector Zero. It's a unit that doesn't appear in any of our map data. It's a near perfect replica of Tourian where we raise and propagate Metroids. The entrance to Sector Zero is located within the Cryosphere."

"...Fine. The Federation CO in charge of this mission will be here shortly to secure your safety. Consider yourself lucky…"

Madeline took a breath as Samus continued to leave. Something, however, told the enraged Hunter to stay.

"...Does the Commander happen to be... General Adam Malkovich?"

Samus glanced over her shoulder. "What do you know about General Malkovich?"

Samus couldn't see it, but Madeline's eyes soon filled with a calculating glare. "...He is the leader of this operation."

Aran's vision burned red, her every nerve exploding with unrestrained anger as she spun around. The very room itself seemed to tremble before her wrath. "You... liar!" she screamed before firing consecutive power beam shots in Madeline's direction. To her frustration, Samus merely destroyed the main computer terminal in the room; Madeline had sealed herself inside the storage room of the facility.

Amidst a shroud of smoking electrical components, Samus silently left the room. In the corridor, she approached the elevator on the far side and promptly entered.

* * *

Back in Sector One, the elevator doors opened and Samus stepped out into the cold, metal corridor. As luck would have it, she encountered Adam mere moments after stepping from the elevator. Samus tried to compose herself in an attempt to hide the anger and betrayal that burned in her heart. "...I found Madeline Bergman and James inside the research center. James is dead. I found him decomposing underneath the staircase in the center's entryway." Samus confirmed. Despite her best efforts, she could hear traces of anger surfacing in her voice. "What's more, Madeline told me the Federation is attempting to militarize Metroids for use in their Zebesian-inspired special forces unit, which all the creatures here are to be apart of. The idiots also created a clone of Mother Brain." Then, as her voice returned to calm, Samus uttered the question her heart yearned to ask, "Adam... what I'm about to ask you, I want the truth. Are you the leader of the Federation's twisted project?"

Adam stood there clutching his assault rifle. His expression took on an almost flabbergasted quality before his eyebrows furrowed together and his grey eyes grew dark underneath the dim lights of the corridor. But he was calm in his reply. "What are you talking about?"

There was an almost frightening finality within her voice as she shook her head. "I don't have time for games, Adam. I'm on my way to Sector Zero to destroy the Metroids and Mother Brain. Just tell me - yes or no?"

Adam's eyes remained clear and focused on her. "No, Samus. The answer is no," he began and took a small step towards her; the grip on his weapon relaxed just a bit. His voice was calm and hinted at nothing. "I received a request from the Chief of Staff to write a detailed report outlining the potential dangers of implementing such a program into defense forces. In that report, I explained categorically why it should not be attempted. The most important of which was the fact that other systems might view the Federation as being omnipotent; the other being the belief that living things should not be used as a weapon. It is a belief held not only by myself, but many others within the Federation. The Chief listened. But it was soon discovered that a rogue group of scientists within the Federation co-opted my report for its own purposes. That lead to officials approving the program. In a way, you could say this whole thing was my fault."

Samus unconsciously reached out to him, but resisted at the last moment. "No, Adam. Don't say that. None of this was your fault."

Samus thought she heard him chuckle briefly deep in his throat.

Though she should have felt a sense of closure on this matter, her heart still felt a sense of unease. Of… agony? Yes, agony. As if it were being crushed in a vice. Gazing at Adam she suddenly had an ominous feeling that this would be the last time they would ever be this close again. A knot formed in the depths of her stomach as she started past him. "I have to get going, Adam…"

Adam felt a tinge of concern as his eyebrows furrowed with perturbation again. "The mission isn't over yet, Samus. Where the hell do you think you're going?" He reached out to her. That brash military part of him wanted her to stay to simply be able to fulfill their mission. The other part, that part he had been fighting with for years, wanted her to stay because the thought of her not around scared the shit out of him. She was all he had left and to lose her… he figured he may as well be dead.

Samus spun around on her heal. Her voice suddenly rose in frustration, "Damn it Adam - I'm saying I'm going into Sector Zero to put an end to this shit, and there's a good chance I won't be coming out alive! And don't try to stop me!" Samus fixed her Arm Cannon on Adam.

Adam remained indifferent to her show of force. Instead, he began to walk towards her. "I learned a long time ago that trying to stop you is useless, Lady." He continued to step towards her, and she stepping back, cannon still poised at his head. "I also learned something else. Something no amount of training could prepare me for." He casually brushed the Arm Cannon aside.

"Damn you…!" In a moment of mental lapse, Samus was unable to maintain her Varia Suit and reverted back to her Zero Suit. Samus found herself against Adam's form in an embrace forged from the fires of fear and long repressed love. And for Adam, it suddenly felt like he was reliving that one, crystallizing moment in his life that had truly made him feel alive and with purpose. Adam drew his arms around her form, his hands coming to rest against the small of her back.

His voice was soft and deep as their eyes found one another. "Samus... I wish I could be half of the warrior you are. But I can't. Unlike you, I'm no Galactic Savior. I'm merely human. If there's anyone capable of ending this nightmare, it's you." Adam gazed deep into those burning green eyes. "The Chozo were right in selecting you as the guardian of the galaxy - clearly they sensed something within you from the very beginning. It's this power that allows you to defy doubt and reign supreme. So, don't tell me you won't be coming back. And when you do... I'll be waiting."

Something followed Adam's speech that Samus had never expected in a centi-cycle - Adam's lips, brushing against hers, and lingering there for a few, breathless seconds. Samus closed her eyes, unsure of what to make of Adam's still lingering lips as they played across hers in an almost shy manner. Hesitant to act on the strange feelings that had exploded within her, Samus gradually allowed herself to fall deeper into the kiss. Her exploration was short-lived thanks to her lowering oxygen reserves, however, and soon she found herself away from the tantalizing caress of his lips against her own.

Samus attempted to regain her bearings, the unexpected kiss having left her focus shaken. She could still taste him in her mouth as she cleared her throat. She tried to remain indifferent to what had just happened, but inside, she felt as if her mind would explode. She couldn't let him see how much that kiss had affected her; she wasted no time in activating her Varia Suit, forgetting that she was still in Adam's arms. Luckily, he was quick enough to let go just as the suit began to materialize over her body. As the visor on her suit turned from clear to opaque, Adam heard her voice filtered through her helmet. "...I wouldn't get too close to me, Adam. Fate has a way of exacting its revenge..."

Like Samus, it was time for Adam to greet reality once more. "We'll see about that. At any rate, it's imperative that you listen to what I have to tell you. It could be the very thing separating life from death."

"Go on, I'm listening."

Adam had returned to full-on Commander Mode, his stance and voice full of calm authority. "Bergman failed to mention a couple of key pieces of information to you, Samus. The Metroids contained within Sector Zero most likely cannot be frozen. This is understandable - to manufacture defective weapons would be suicide, and the Federation was keenly aware of this. Which is why they aggressively began research on ways to eliminate this mortal weakness to cold. Over time, they managed to eliminate this weakness through genetic manipulation..."

"What?! Why would she leave that out?" Samus cursed under her breath, "That bitch. And how do you know this?"

Adam crossed his arms. "Shortly after the program was implemented, I received a copy of my report. The scientists who co-opted it discussed the feasibility of unfreezable Metroids as military weapons. That's when I brought it to the attention of the Chief of Staff that something was amiss. By that time, however, it was too late. As to why Bergman would leave that out, your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps she anticipated that you would end up trying to destroy them on your own, thereby luring you into a trap and certain death. But there's still a way to eliminate the Metroids, and it's something the Federation could have never expected - your Plasma Beam has the ability to pass directly through nearly any solid body, including the bodies of creatures. So while you can't _freeze_ the Metroids, they still won't have a chance against that Plasma Beam of yours."

Adam gripped his assault rifle tightly. "Samus, I have one last mission for you. While I secure the survivors here, Once you've destroyed the Metroids in Sector Zero, you need to engage the self destruct protocol within the sector - if the sector accumulates too much damage, the self-destruct protocol is automatically activated. You have approximately 60 seconds to escape before the sector detaches from the station and explodes. Any objections, Lady?"

Out of respect and understanding, Samus promptly gave Adam a thumbs down and a snicker before making haste down the long corridor, en route to the Cryosphere and Sector Zero, where her mettle, determination and will to survive would soon be put to the ultimate test.

-

Chapter 8 End


End file.
